The Followers 追随者
by unviewer
Summary: Icon of Internet era, crazy fans, passionate followers.How crazy the fans can become?How far can the followers to go to honor their icon, their hero?Following the crazy fans' footsteps, the BAU team again on the road, after hunting down the fan criminals, one of the team member found himself haunted by the follower.


声明：本文作者并不拥有《犯罪心理》只是被此剧所启迪。Not own Criminal Minds, the fanfiction script is inspired by the show.

《追随者》(The Follower)

男人站在舞台的中央，被强烈的聚光灯的光环所笼罩，他看不清台下暗影中观众兴奋的面孔， 但可以看到那如丛林般挥舞着的手臂，他知道自己又做了一次成功的秀场，他的讲演仿佛向剧场中投入了令群情激动的催化剂，此时，人群癫狂的欢呼声似乎让有些老旧的剧场都颤动起来。男人高举着双臂，由于举得时间过长他开始感到他的双肩已经有些酸麻，他那标准，充满魅力的笑容始终挂在那张棱角分明的脸上。同样由于时间过长，他仿佛觉得自己的笑容已经僵持在了脸上，但他知道台下的观众注意不到这细微的变化，他们只需要看到他们的偶像站在台上做出他那标志型的手势，露出他那招牌般的微笑，而他需要将他走秀的时间延长以便于他的粉丝们能更尽情地观赏，这对他的粉丝们来讲很重要，而对他来讲更为重要。于是男人坚持着，尽管他感觉到他套装内的衬衫已经被汗水湿透，尽管他的手臂发麻，面部肌肉发僵，他也仍旧坚持着。终于到了他可以收手走下舞台的时候了，他深深地舒了口气，放下手臂，仍旧在脸上保持着他那富有感染力的笑容，他走入人群中，仿佛圣者步入前来朝拜的信徒们的中间，每个虔诚的信徒都试图靠近他，渴望触摸到他的肢体。他微笑着，尽量去握住每一只朝他伸过来的手，向每一张狂热而又陌生的脸寒暄上一句。突然，晃动的人头中，一张不同寻常的脸闯入了他的视线，转瞬间，那个男人拨开众人，猛然挤到了他的面前。 让他感到诧异的是这张脸上的表情显然不同于其他的粉丝，那脸上表露出来的分明不是崇拜更不是拥戴，那表情像是仇恨。那男人的目光中还含有其的他成分，他感到不解，但也并没有在意，仍旧朝男人伸出了他的手，"你好吗？" 他微笑着问，没有去顾及男人冰冷的表情。 他伸向那人的手没有被对方握住，因为此刻对方的手中并不是空着的，触及到他躯体的是对方手中一件冰冷的锐器，那锐器深深地刺入了他的腹腔，"杀机"他终于领悟了男人目光中所蕴藏的情绪，伴随着"杀手"这个词在他的大脑里浮现，一阵穿刺的剧痛也在他的躯体上反应出来，他似乎听到自己发出一声惨叫，但他的惨叫声立刻被人群的喧嚣声淹没了。他低头看着自己的腹部，惊讶地看到的是那露在他体外的一截把手，一把匕首深深地插入了他的躯体，他抬头不解地看着他对面的人，那人的脸上露出了得意的微笑，"我很好！"那人回答到。这微笑让他更加困惑不已，他下意识地低下头用双手握住了那匕首露在外面的把手，试图把它拔出来，但他却膝盖一软朝地上瘫倒下去，他最后听到的是身边女粉丝歇斯底里地狂叫，然后似乎一切都归于静寂。

Morgan眼睛盯着电视，他腿翘得高高的， 吊儿郎当地坐那里， 手里不停地玩弄着一只马克笔，尽管他早就有了自己独立的办公室，但Morgan永远在他自己的办公室里呆不住，仍旧喜欢混迹在楼下的开放办公区，而Gacia也热衷于从电脑室溜出来和他们凑热闹。

"网络制造的偶像，"Morgan指点着正在播出的电视新闻，"那些政客们真应该向他学习学习。"

"学习什么？"Reid问，

"学学怎么能不花纳税人一分钱就把自己打造成精神领袖。从一个专门报道好莱钨影星八卦的小报记者，到轰动一时的巨星偶像，他的确称得上是操作媒体的专家。"

"关于如何打造偶像的问题，Gustav Le Bon早就总结出了偶像打造的三个步骤：第一，要对群体的想像力善加利用，为群体提供一个鲜明的形象，使群体对其产生幻想。第二，当群体开始接受并沉浸于幻想的时候，要对群体进行彻底的重复性的洗脑和大胆的煽动。第三，当群体陷入狂热之后，要以领导者的面目出现，给群体指明方向，用信念来激励他们。"

Reid不喘气地说。

"不管他那些言论是不是屁话，至少他那惹火的身材加上乔治克鲁尼般招牌式的微笑，还有这和Rob Kennedy相似的被刺场面，真的让我觉得好伤心，那晚看到电视新闻的报道，我真的为他流泪了。"Gacia说，居然还带着几分伤感。

Morgan瞥了Gacia一眼，叹了口气，

"居然他死了比活着还出名。"

"他会更加有名，只有死去的人才能成为烈士，而烈士才称得上是永恒的偶像。"Hotch从Morgan身边经过，随手将手中拿着的一打卷宗扔在Morgan面前的桌子上，

"你说对了Hotch，'最大的名望往往归死人所有'，Gustav Le Bon是这样说的。" Reid见缝插针地说，

"好了，Morgan，看一下你的报告，所有需要修改和完善的地方我都划出来了，有几处需要你进行补充，补充更加详尽的分析和解释。" Hotch没有理睬Reid,强调性地用手拍了拍Morgan面前的那叠卷宗。

Morgan一只手拿起卷宗，一只手摸着秃秃的后脑勺，深深地叹了一口气，

"为什么我一点儿都不奇怪。"Reid在一旁幸灾乐祸地说，

"Reid，还有你，"Hotch并没有放过Reid，他将手中另一打卷宗扔到了得意洋洋的Reid面前，

"你的报告也需要修改。"

"我？我的报告？为什么？Hotch。"Reid小小地吃了一惊，

"我想我写的报告和Morgan的比起来要详尽多了。"Reid理直气壮地抗议到，

"没错，Morgan的报告有些地方写得太笼统太简单，很多重要的地方都被他忽略性的一带而过。而你正相反，Reid，你写了着厚厚的一叠，在各处都大段地引经据典，你那臃长的陈述让人看了后找不到重点，搞不清楚你到底想表达什么。我需要你把你的报告尽量修改得简洁明了些。" Reid哑了，拿起自己的卷宗沮丧地胡乱翻着。

"哈哈，天才，我为什么一点都不奇怪，你那哪里是在写报告，完全是在卖弄书袋子。"Morgan终于找到了机会反戈一击。

Morgan等着Hotch离开，他眼睛瞟着Hotch的背影，直到Hotch走上楼梯，才俯身凑近了Gacia，神秘地说到，

"Gacia甜心，你知道我有多爱你，你爱我吗？"

"这还用问吗？当然了，心肝。"Gacia回答到，

"Morgan，"已经走到楼梯顶的Hotch并没有回头，只是抬高了声音，

"你需要自己修改你的报告，不是只是让Gacia把你的报告在电脑里重新敲一遍就完事，我不认为Gacia可以替你把那些需要重写的地方写出来。"

"遵命，先生。"Morgan带着情绪嘟囔着。

"永远不愿意写报告，Morgan,这就是你为什么拿着领队的工资却不想当领队的主要原因。"Reid说，

"天才，这个算你说对了。"

"你知道《当顿庄园》（"Downton Abbey")为什么收视率高吗？Reid把手中的卷宗扔到一旁，继续着他的话题，

"喔，我喜欢《当顿庄园》。"Gacia说，

"那时因为'民众的血液中流淌着对贵族的崇拜。民众喜欢搜罗描述贵族生活的文艺作品。'"

"我可以肯定， Reid，你的报告肯定没有《当顿庄园》的剧本看上去那么有趣。"Morgan嬉皮笑脸地讽刺到，

"你的也是一样。Morgan。"Reid反唇相讥到，然后又不管不顾地说下去，

"根据Gustav Le Bon的总结，偶像崇拜的五大标志是：第一，偶像总是凌驾于信徒之上，处在高高在上的地位。第二，信徒总是盲目地服从偶像的命令。第三，信徒没有能力，也不愿意对偶像的信条进行讨论和质询。第四，信徒有狂热的愿望，希望将偶像的信条加以推广。第五，信徒倾向于把不接受偶像信条的任何人视为仇敌。" Reid并不在乎他的两位听众，Morgan和Gacia是否继续耐心地听他关于偶像心理的分析，只是一味地讲下去，

"嘿，Reid，我不知道你前面在讲什么，但你好像先知先觉一样，"JJ怀里抱着一大堆的卷宗突然出现在Reid的背后，

"但你说对了，'信徒把不接受他们偶像的人当成仇敌，' 伙计们，我们有案子了，看来偶像不是唯一一个被杀的人。"

"我不明白，那个巨星被刺，凶手不是被当场抓住了吗？"Morgan说，

"凶手是被当场抓住了，而且他坦白说谋杀的动机是因为那个巨星毁掉了他的家庭。他妻子是那个巨星的粉丝，她对巨星的崇拜已经到了走火入魔的地步， 完全置家庭和幼小的孩子于不顾。自从孩子出生后，他老婆就放弃了工作，在家照顾孩子。自从迷恋上这个新偶像后，他老婆每天把所有的时间都花在网上跟帖子，追随偶像的一言一行，因为疏于看管，他三岁的女儿面部被严重烫伤，社保人员因此带走了他们的女儿，他们失去了对女儿的监护权。而她的妻子居然仍旧执迷不悟，干脆离家出走跟着巨星到各地演讲。那男人行刺的时候，他妻子就在现场。"JJ解释到，

"这真是太可悲了。"Gacia说，

"我不明白的是媒体对他的死连篇累牍地报道，而关于凶手的刺杀动机却一点也没提起过。" Morgan说，

"现在公众舆论一边倒，巨星已经被神话了，媒体想顺应大众的口味，更不愿招惹巨星众多粉丝的众怒，所以没人提及。"JJ说，

"反对人民的偶像就是反对人民，就会成为人民的敌人。"Reid说，

"正是如此！"JJ接着说，"媒体几天前报道过那个因侮辱了巨星而被打成重伤的人，这个人在巨星下榻的酒店前，面对大堆粉丝为悼念巨星而敬献的鲜花居然对死人出言不逊，被众人暴打成重伤，到现在还昏迷不醒就是个例子。而警方认为这三个被杀的人都是因为发表了对死人不利的言辞才给自己召来了杀身之祸。"JJ在屏幕上放出三个人的照片，

"Ethan，巨星成名前在报社的同事，当年曾经因为发稿的事和巨星有过节，在巨星死后，与众多的吹捧文章相反，他写了一篇揭了巨星昔日的疮疤的文章，文章上报后不到二十四小时就在酒吧里被人捅死了。Peter，报社的编辑根据那个打伤人的事件，发表了一篇斥责所谓的暴民政治和暴民心态的评论文章，评论见报后，他下班后在办公室加班赶稿时被人捅死了。Larry，电视台的主持人，曾经和巨星同台登场，就不同的观点，进行过一场脱口秀辩论，前天在电视上接受采访时没有对巨星表示出应有的敬意，却流露出几分不屑，电视台为了避免风波已经决定让他在家暂避风头，不出镜，但今天他的尸体被人发现，他被捅死在他所住公寓的车库里。"

"几桩案子都已经呈现了明显的谋杀动机，警方为什么还要邀请BAU参与破案呢？"Morgan置疑到，

"动机并不难找，但锁定嫌犯的范围却如大海捞针，而警方很清楚这一点，他们还担心如不能尽快破案，还会有更多的被害者出现。"Hotch走进了会议室，他环顾了一下四周，

"JJ你通知Rossi了吗？"

"通知了，你知道他今天有和读者见面的仪式，在书店举行签名售书，我想他马上就会赶来。"

"和他的粉丝见面呵，他确实有不少的粉丝，应该签名签到手软。"Reid酸溜溜地说，

"我的手还好，但Reid你说对了，我的确有很多粉丝。"Rossi接过了Reid的话茬，得意洋洋地边说边走进来。

众人看着神采飞扬地走进来的Rossi不约而同地吃了一惊。Rossi黑色高领套头衫的外面套了一件藏蓝色的灯心绒休闲西装，下面搭配了一条深棕色的卡其布休闲裤，搀杂着几根白发但仍旧乌黑浓密的头发用发胶仔细地打理过。

Hotch用耐人寻味的眼神上下打量着Rossi，但沉默着什么也没说，而Morgan却忍不住地叫了出来，

"喔！ Rossi，你是和你的女粉丝约会去了吗？"Morgan露出一脸的坏笑，

"我是去会见我的粉丝'们'，这里是复数。"Rossi竖起一个食指纠正到，

"我想你大多数的粉丝肯定是女人。"Gacia说到，

"你猜的并不错，Gacia。"Rossi仍旧沾沾自喜到，

"哦，只是我想她们肯定都不年轻了。"Reid悻悻地说到，

"错，Reid，我有不少年轻的女粉丝。"

"热衷于犯罪文学的年轻女孩我不知道能不能称得上正常。"Reid说，

"嘿！Reid，你居然没调查一下，看看这方面的统计数据，我就喜欢犯罪文学，Prentiss也喜欢。"JJ抗议到，

"你和Prentiss，那是因为你们的职业。"Reid自知理屈，

"这点你就不知道了，Reid，喜欢犯罪文学，推理小说的女孩都非常的聪明，她们的逻辑性都非常强。"Rossi认真地说，

"嗨！各位，我们现在可以讨论一下案情吗？"Hotch制止了这场扯远了的谈话，

"对不起！"Rossi抱歉到，"关于案子，到底是什么样的案子？"

"关于粉丝为捍卫偶像而进行的杀戮。"Reid说，

"你是认真的？"Rossi挑起眉头问到，

"Reid说的没错。"Hotch朝Rossi认真地点点头。

"一个小时后出发。"Hotch向众人叮嘱了一句，和Rossi一起走出了会议室的门，朝楼梯上两人各自的办公室走去，

"你的第十本犯罪小说，一个里程碑。"Hotch说，

"是呵。我希望销量能像前几部那么好，但这是不可能的，现在看书的人实在是太少了，都把时间花在了网上了。"

"Dave，我真不知道你怎么还能找到时间出书。"Hotch停下来看着Rossi，

"你知道，我没有老婆也没有儿子要照顾。实际上，这本书的草稿是我在退休期间就写好的，只是一直犹豫没有拿出来发表。"

"为什么现在想起来拿出来发表了？"

"因为我想现在还能拿出来换几个钱，否则等到将来没有纸质的书出版了，也就白写了。"

"你可以出版电子书。"

"你知道我是老派，不能接受那些电子书。"

"如果你想招募更多年轻的粉丝的话，你就得考虑电子书。"

"我当然愿意有更多年轻的粉丝，但电子书我恐怕接受起来还是有难度。"

"不管怎样，你的粉丝们对今天的签名仪式肯定感到很满意，"Hotch话里有话地说，

"我猜今天见面会上可能有一个对你来讲非常特殊的粉丝。"

"好了，不要也加上你，Hotch，难道你也嫉妒了吗？Aaron。"

"那要看你的粉丝的整体素质。"Hotch说，

"Rossi探员。"楼下有人在喊，Hotch和Rossi同时探身去看，一个年轻的探员搀着一位枯瘦，白发苍苍的老女人站在楼下，

"Rossi探员，这位夫人坚持要见你，说她有一个很重要的案子需要你帮忙分析。"

"Rossi探员，我是你的粉丝，我跟你到这里来是想求你帮忙破一个案子。涉及到我家里人的案子。"老女人抬头看着楼上的Rossi, 声音沙哑颤微微地说，

Rossi分明看到楼下的几个人在相互传递着眼神，鬼头鬼脑地窃笑着，连身边的Hotch，一贯严肃的脸上也露出了一个大大的微笑。Hotch拍拍Rossi的肩，

"好了，'柯南道尔爵士'，别忘了一个小时后我们出发。"然后Hotch从楼梯上探身出去，对着老女人大声说到，

"夫人，Rossi探员现在全归你了，你有一个小时的时间。"

夜色渐浓，街上的行人已经十分稀少了，女人加快了脚步走着，她背着的提包在她侧面的身体上不停地晃动着，高跟鞋的鞋跟敲击在路面上，发出一声声有节奏的脆响。她不敢回头去看， 但女人特有的第六感告诉她此时她被人跟踪了。一种深深的恐惧从她心底升腾上来，让她寒毛倒竖，整个颈背的肌肉都缩紧了。家门已经在望，女人控制不住自己，开始低头跑了起来，只剩下最后的五十米的距离了，她全然没有注意到前方出现的黑影，只有当她撞进那个黑影的怀里的时候她才发出一声恐惧而又凄厉的叫喊声。

在机门就要关上前的五分钟，Rossi终于气喘吁吁地出现在机舱门口。早就等在机舱里的三男一女同时抬眼望着他，那巧克力肤色的男人露出了打趣的笑容，

"嘿，Rossi，我们还以为你被你的粉丝缠住了，来不了呢。"Morgan说到，

"那位夫人成为你的铁杆粉丝一定很多年了，看她的年纪可真是不小了。"Reid添油加醋地说，

"你说对了，整整二十年的老读者了。"

"她看上去还可以，还能有精力做追星族。你要小心了，Rossi，上年纪的人会更执着。千万不能伤她老人家的心。" Morgan继续调侃着，

"别理他们，Rossi，我为你有粉丝真心感到高兴，" Gacia的声音从墙壁上挂着的视频中传出来 ，

"这只能说明，这说明你这个老男人还很有魅力，能吸引女人的魅力。"

"是啊！吸引老女人的魅力。"Reid嘟囔了一句，JJ在一旁笑出声来，

"可我也觉得Rossi很有魅力啊。"

Hotch在一旁观察着Rossi，他没有笑，

"那位夫人，她给你讲了她的案子？" Hotch认真地问到，

"当然，不然也不会呆这么久。"Rossi回答，

"那是什么样的案子呢？"Hotch接着问到，

"哦，非常有经典，很有品位的案子，"Rossi一般正经地回答，Hotch惊讶地扬了扬眉头，

"真的吗？"

"我可以说是由阿加莎.克里斯蒂的《捕鼠器》和柯南.道尔的《四签名》混合改编成的，连人名用的都是一样的，用现在的网络语言怎么讲？Gacia，帮帮忙。"

"同人文。"Reid抢着说，

"不对，是同人加穿越。"Gacia说，

"确实非常经典，我得说这位夫人非常有想像力。" Hotch不由地笑了，评价到，

"那是绝对的，你根本想像不到。"Rossi无可奈何地苦笑着说，

"还好，她用了不到一个小时就讲完了，起码没有耽误你上飞机。"Hotch说，

"讲完？当然没讲完。我告诉她可以自己先回家悄悄展开调查，等我办完这个案子会马上赶回来到她家卧底。"

"你不是认真的。"Morgan笑着摇摇头，

"你们知道阿加莎.克里斯蒂的《捕鼠器》是伦敦上演最多的剧目，从1952年到2012年11月18日，上演整整60周年，共演出25000场，最后揭露凶手的一幕..." Reid不喘气地说，

"Reid，"Hotch挥挥手制止了Reid，

"我们看过，也许有人没看过，不过都不希望在这里听你剧透，我们手里还有一个没有那么经典的案子要破，而且这个案子并没有那么好破。所以，我们最好现在就开始研究我们的案子。"

惊魂未定的女人坐在沙发上，双手抱肩，浑身上下颤抖着。男人倒了一杯牛奶递到了女人的手里，并在女人身边坐下来，将她揽到自己怀里。

"对不起，宝贝，因为看天黑了，有些担心所以才出门接你，没想到让你虚惊一场。"男人说，

"不，幸亏你出门接我了，不然还不知道会发生什么事情。"

"你肯定有人跟踪你？"

"当然肯定！虽然我没回头看，但那脚步声一直在后面不紧不慢地跟着我，而且是不只一个人，起码是两个。我走快了，那后面的脚步声也加快，走慢了，后面的人也变慢。"

"你觉得我们是不是该到警察局报案？"

"怎么报案？像上次一样？警察根本不相信我的话。" 女人将头靠在丈夫的肩上，

"我为什么当年嫁给了他，这个满口谎话的骗子，瘾君子，自恋狂。我以为离了婚，离开了他，一切就可以结束了，我可以重新开始生活。可现在他已经死了，居然还阴魂不散。他那些信徒要怎么样才放过我。"女人声音里充满了绝望地说，

"嘘，别担心，亲爱的，有我在，我会保护你的，我发誓。"男人将女人紧紧搂在怀里。

"Hotchner探员，让你们连夜赶来，我很抱歉。你们肯定夜里没有休息好。"警长握着Hotch的手充满歉意地说。

"警长，你不用道歉。这是我们的工作。"Hotch说，

"这几起案子，我们实在没有头绪。 我们知道嫌疑犯的动机， 我们知道大致的嫌疑人群体，但调查起来如同大海捞针。这个"人民的代言人"光在网上注册的全国各地的追随者就有将近一百万人，作为他起家的大本营，我们把在本地注册的网址筛选出来，也有十三万人之多，我们不知道是否他们下一步的动作，是否又有了新的目标。"

"Hotch，Hotch，"站在一旁手里端着一杯咖啡的Rossi注视着墙上的电视喊到，

"警长，Hotch，你们来看看这个。"Hotch和警长凑了过去，

"我想我们知道他们的下一个袭击目标是谁了。"Rossi指着电视说，

"夫人，你是说作为他的前妻，你们婚姻的破裂主要是他的责任。他曾经欺骗了你。"电视上，一个女记者手拿着话筒站在一对男女面前正在进行现场采访。

"他何止欺骗了我，他欺骗了太多的人，包括他的那些支持者和粉丝。"女人愤怒地说，

"你是说他这个'人民的代言人'名不副实？"电视台的女记者追问到，

"他并不是像媒体塑造的那样，是个民主的捍卫者，一个高尚，完美的人，在报社的那段时间里他曾经编造过小道消息，制造过假新闻，也曾吸毒上瘾，更不用提他的滥交..."

"警长，我想我们应该尽快把这位前妻保护起来，Rossi探员是对的，我恐怕她已经成为了下一个的袭击目标。"Hotch说。

女人坐在沙发上始终平静不下来，她眼中闪烁着过度亢奋的火花，脸颊上染上了两片红晕，只是她的双手在微微地颤抖。男人记不起妻子什么时候有过今天的表现，他走过去坐在妻子的身边把女人揽在怀里，

＂嗨，你还好吧？宝贝。＂

男人问， 女人将头倚靠在丈夫的肩头渐渐平静下来， 她点点头，

＂我憋了这么久，今天终于把想说的话都说出来了。＂男人完全理解妻子此时的心情，他知道女人从来没有真正摆脱掉她前夫笼罩在她生活里的阴影，而今天她终于忍无可忍地打破了多年的沉默。

女人将手放在丈夫的手上抚摸着，她对自己的丈夫感到有些愧疚，

"对不起，亲爱的，让你也牵连进来。"

男人将女人搂得更紧一些，

＂别这么说，宝贝，我会保护你。现在他走了，你说出了真相，一切都结束了，一切都会..."

一声玻璃破碎的脆响打断了男人的话，抬眼望去，女人发出了一声恐惧的尖叫，一个燃烧瓶穿过打碎的玻璃，落在前厅的地板上燃烧起来。男人抓起沙发上的一条盖毯朝着起火的地方扑过去 ，

"打911！＂男人朝女人喊着，

"宝贝，打911！"

坐在桌子对面的黑发男人仔细地审视着惊魂未定的夫妇。沉默了几秒钟，黑发男人用关切的目光注视着女人，以一种沉稳的口气安抚到，

＂夫人，不管过去发生了什么，我希望你们知道你们是安全的，从现在开始。"

女人抬眼看着面前的中年探员，目光仍就将信将疑，中年探员朝女人肯定地点点头，＂相信我，你们是安全的，我保证！＂

女人一下子哭出声来。桌子对面的金发女人站起身来，走出屋去，过了一会儿，端回了两杯水 。

＂谢谢！＂女人镇定了下来，喝了口水，

"夫人，你和你前夫是在大学认识的？"金发女人问到，

＂是的＂。女人清了清嗓子，

"你们是怎么认识的？＂金发女探员继续问到，

＂我们是大学的同学，我在文学系，他在新闻系，我们曾一起主办过校刊。要知道那时的他并不是后来的样子，＂女人的神情有些恍惚，似乎思绪又回到了当年。

＂我们相信你，他肯定不是。＂金发女人理解地说，

＂那时的他是什么样的人呢？＂黑发男人问到，

＂那时的他有才华，但更有正义感，有冲劲， 但一切都变了，世界变了，我们也变了，这个社会把我们都改变了。"

＂但不是朝着你希望的方向改变的？＂金发女人同情地问到，

＂可惜绝对不是。＂

"那么他最主要的变化是什么？"黑发探员问到，

"那时的他还相信作为新闻工作者可以捍卫真相，伸张正义。＂说到这里，女人嘲讽地咧嘴笑了一下，

"所以他的网站就叫'真相，只有真相。"中年探员说，

"只是他所谓的真相没有几个是真的，相信我，他只不过是顺着人们的意愿和想像臆造出来一些无关痛痒，没有大是大非，人们希望通过道听途说来打听到的真相而已。＂

＂那么你认为什么是促使他改变的转折点呢？＂

＂毕业后他如愿以偿地进了一家很大的报社。他一直是个野心勃勃的人，进报社后刚开始一直在政治论坛上发表些小篇的评论文章，后来因为一篇稿子得罪了某位主编的朋友，先被从政治论坛踢了出去，转到了体育论坛，然后又被彻底地轰出了那家大报社，在家闲着做自由撰稿人。我们结婚后我一直想要个孩子，但我们的经济状况又不允许，我一直催他找一份有稳定收入的工作，他无奈之下才跑到那家以专门搜罗报道明星小道消息出名的《闲言碎语》小报去找了份娱记的工作，他在那里干了几年后我就感觉到他人彻底的变了。＂

＂是在娱乐界变得庸俗了？＂金发女人问到，

＂不，是变得更加愤世嫉俗了。＂

＂变的愤世嫉俗了？他有哪些的愤世嫉俗表现呢？＂黑发男人蹙起了眉，

＂表面上看他干得如鱼得水，还得到了升迁，那家报纸的销量一直不错，到现在也是互联网上点击率最高的网站之一，但实际上他厌恶憎恨他的工作，他认为这工作侮辱了他的才华，他更憎恨那些小报的读者，说这社会充斥了一群没有大脑，道听途说的乌合之众，私下里他把他的那些读者比喻为专找臭肉吃的苍蝇，而他的工作就是找到一些腐肉，加工得更臭一点卖出去，去喂那些苍蝇。＂

＂就是从那时起他开始..."女探员没有把话说完，

＂他吸毒，找女人，＂女人点点头，＂于是我离开了他。＂

"可是他又是如何完成转型，成为了今天的他呢？"金发女探员问，

"具体的我也不清楚，只是听大学同学讲是互联网成全了他。我们离婚不久，他就辞去了工作，在家搞起了个人网站，写文章，贴帖子，几年下来积攒了不少的人气，拥有了上千万的粉丝，追随者。"

"就像我说的，又一个互联网时代的产物，一个速成的怪胎偶像。"Morgan说，

"这实在是令人难以置信。"Rossi说着摇摇头，

"嘿，Rossi，这就是今天，网络时代的神话，一夜成名。你得跟上时代，也许你可以在网络上试试水，你可以招募到更多的粉丝。"Morgan调侃着，

"你可以招募到更多年轻的粉丝。"Reid添油加醋地说，

"是哦，也可以招募到不少的变态。"Rossi哼了一声。

"Rossi，听我说，你肯定可以在网上招募到不少的女粉丝，甚至是年轻的。"Gacia的声音从屏幕上传来，

"我同意！"JJ复合到，

"JJ!" Rossi缜怪到，"Gacia，"Rossi警告着说，"严肃点！我们要谈的是案子。"

"是，先生，听我说，我说的就是案子，Facebook脸书成功是因为有脸，光有文字没有脸也是不行的。'魅力先生'，顺便说一声，这是他某些粉丝给他的称号，之所以能招募到那么多的粉丝，而且68％是女粉丝，就是因为他长着一张乔治.克鲁尼的脸。一张看上去英俊善良诚实端正的好人脸。"

"Gacia是对的，Gustav Le Bon总结的偶像打造的三个步骤的首要一点，就是要为群体提供一个鲜明的形象，使群体对其产生幻想。"Reid接着说，

"但是远没有那么简单，"Hotch说，"Reid，别忘了Gustav Le Bon的第二点和第三点： 第二，当群体开始接受并沉浸于幻想的时候，要对群体进行彻底的重复性的洗脑和大胆的煽动。第三，当群体陷入狂热之后，要以领导者的面目出现，给群体指明方向，用信念来激励他们。'"

"嗨，Hotch，你还记得我说过的打造偶像的那三点。"Reid带着几分成就感欣喜地说，Hotch看了Reid一眼，

"我记得Gustav Le Bon的观点，我读过他的《乌合之众》。"

"哦，当然。"Reid垂头丧气地说。

"但是Reid，你是对的。"Hotch接着说，"'魅力先生'在《闲言碎语》小报当娱记的时候，就像他前妻说的那样，已经熟知了大众群体的普遍需求和热衷，在他以他的日常工作来满足填补这些需求的同时，他也学会并掌握了如何操纵媒体导向，诱导影响群体思维和公众舆论的技巧和手段。他利用了大众普遍持有的怀疑论和对真相的渴求，把自己打造成唯一的真相源泉，一个'真人'偶像。"

"先生，先生，"Gacia嚷嚷着，"在这里我要补充一下，'魅力先生'在《闲言碎语》的几年中曾成功地把五位明星，从一流的到三流的成功抹黑，还把三位已经严重被黑的明星成功洗白。这几位明星是..."

"谢谢！Gacia，"Hotch打断了她，"我想我们不需要这几个人名字，因为他们不可能是嫌犯。"

"嘿！Gacia，别告诉我们你是《闲言碎语》的忠实读者。"Reid说，

"如果我早知道他是那么评价读者的，我一份报纸都不会买。"

"宝贝女孩，我知道你喜欢《闲言碎语》，喜欢《闲言碎语》并没有什么错。"Morgan说，

"当然，大众普遍的爱好就是'闲言碎语'。"Reid嘟囔着，

"Gacia，别理Spencer，我们不能都和Reid博士一样只看高雅艰深的大部头。"JJ说，

"好了各位！"Hotch决定要中止这段主题，

"我们已经知道了'魅力先生'成功的过程和秘诀，我们现在需要查清楚的是究竟是什么力量能使'魅力先生'的'魅力'，或者说他的蛊惑力在他死后仍旧不减反而变本加厉地上升到为维护他的名誉而杀人，愿为他杀人的信徒追随者究竟是什么样的人，这是需要我们马上去做的事情。"

"我也许太老派了，不太懂得网络的种种伎俩，但我想网络应该是成名快，消失也快。"

"但媒体掩盖了刺杀动机，所以他的死被搞得像因为真相而遇害的烈士，就像Hotch说的那样，他死了，成为了烈士，影响力反而更强了。"Reid说，

"但看看那几起谋杀案，并不像是人们在激情冲动之下干出来的，那个对偶像出言不逊被打成重伤的人是人群冲动实施的暴力行为被害者，但这几起谋杀更像是有预谋，有组织的行为。"Rossi思忖着，

"Rossi, 你想到了什么？"Hotch问，

"我在想这个'魅力先生'生前给了他的拥戴者，追随者想得到的东西，他所谓的'真相'，他所谓的政治主张，他的'魅力主义'，但死后他还能给那些追随者什么？"

"只有那些对他的追忆。"Hotch说，

"没错！但为维护他的名声不惜杀人，可以说明他死后的影响力，但这不会给他增添更多美好的追忆。"Rossi说，

"除非，有人确实想封住那些所谓'亵渎者'的口，让关于'魅力先生'的真相永远不暴露出来。"

Hotch说，

"嘿，伙计们，现在网上舆论已经彻底一边倒，把'魅力先生'的前妻描述成一个'贱货加娼妇'。"Gacia说，

"所以，不能杀之就毁之。"Rossi说，

"重要的是毁掉他前妻的信誉，这样就没有人再去相信他前妻的发表的真相。"Hotch说，

警长走了进来，Hotch用询问的眼光看着警长，

"放心吧！一切都安排好了，Hotchner探员，我们已经把他们夫妇俩找了个安全地方安置下来。"警长说到，

"很好。"Hotch说，

"嗨，Hotch，你应该看看这个。"Rossi手里拿着电视遥控器把音量调大，

"他因为真相而死，但真相不会随他而去。加入'真相，只有真相协会'，尽你的一份力，让真相浮出水面。"随着女播音员的声音，电视屏幕上出现了大大的网址和电话，

Hotch和Rossi互相交换了一个眼神，

"你想的和我想的一样吗？"Rossi问，

"既然有一个协会，就会有一个活着的会长，而协会和活着的会长都需要永存的真理偶像和必要的资金的支持才能存在运营下去。"Hotch说，

"所以说无论线上还是线下，都存在着利益的驱使。"Rossi说，

"只是群体的加入和推波助澜，把真正的驱使者和受益者掩盖到了电脑的后面。"Hotch说，

"我敢肯定这协会的会长知道所有关于偶像的真相，但我并不肯定他是一个'魅力先生'真正的粉丝和追随者。"Rossi说，

"Gacia,"Hotch呼唤到，

"是，先生。"

"找到这个协会的会长。"

"简单！马上办！先生。"

Hotch抬起头望着走进来的两个人，他微微地簇起了眉头，

"这么快？"他问到，但从那一男一女的表情上看他已经得出答案了，想必他们是吃了闭门羹回来的。

巧克力肤色的男人抬手挠了挠他那剃得锃亮的光头，垂头丧气地说，

"莎朗.斯通小姐正在和'魅力先生'的粉丝们举行追悼活动。"

"莎朗.斯通小姐？"Hotch盯着Morgan问到，

"那个女协会会长，"JJ回答到，

"她居然不愿意腾出点时间来给你们？"Reid插嘴问到，

"唔，这个也不能说她连几分钟都不给我们，"JJ说，

"她确实从粉丝堆里抽出身来，上下左右好好地打量并目测了Morgan的身材胸肌，并且仔仔细细地观查了我的金发是不是后天染的，然后吗，"JJ模仿着那女人的气声，软绵绵地说到，

"'探员们，我知道你们是在做你们的工作，相信我，我很理解，但是现在的时机真的是不凑巧，你们瞧，大家正在举行哀悼活动，所有人都这么悲痛，我真的不能现在离开他们，我希望你们理解。但是，协助FBI也是我们公民的责任，我们可以另找时间，'"JJ意味深长地用眼瞄了一眼Morgan,接着说，

"'莎朗.斯通小姐'希望今晚八点在四季饭店和Morgan探员见面面谈，但是，'Morgan探员需要自己一个人来。'"

Morgan咧咧嘴傻笑了一下，说不清是尴尬还是有点沾沾自喜。

"对不起，Hotch。"

"你们没有做错什么，如果你们硬要当时找她谈话，恐怕她要利用现场粉丝的情绪做文章。"Hotch说，

"四季饭店呵？不过，Morgan，我想你并不愿意西装革履地在那种地方出现。"Rossi说，

"我情愿把和'莎朗.斯通小姐'约会的机会出让。"Morgan说，"怎么样？Reid，你有兴趣吗？"Morgan问到，没能Reid回答，Rossi接过了话头，

"我想还是需要不那么年轻，对年轻粉丝没有什么吸引力，有足够免疫力的人去为好。"Rossi看了Hotch一眼，Hotch点了点头。

"先生们，你们有预定吗？"侍者迎上前，朝着两个走进来的西装挺括的男人问到。年轻一点的中年男人没有做声，只是从西装口袋里掏出了证件出示给侍者看。看到证件，侍者不由得吃了一惊，但见多识广的他立刻闭口不语，只是点点头侧身把两个人让进去。

Morgan的描述没有错，在宽敞的餐厅里找到引人注目的"莎朗.斯通小姐"并不困难。那个独自坐在一张桌子旁穿着露背晚装的金发女人吸引了不少男性食客的眼球。她的眼睛一直盯着餐厅的门口，起初看到走进来的两个男人她并没有理会，但当两个男人径直朝她走来的时候，她不禁叹了一口气，同时似乎不经意地朝身后不远的一张坐着三个男人的桌子上瞟了一眼。

"Vanessa Smith?"年轻一点的男人问，

"是的。""莎朗.斯通" 摸样的女人有点不安地回答到，

"Smith女士，我们是联邦探员，Aaron Hotchner探员和David Rossi探员。"

"喔，我想我等的是Morgan探员，我没有想到..."女人明显地带着不满说，

"我们在进行法务调查工作，女士，作为公民你有合作协助调查的义务和责任，而且这并不意味着你可以随意挑选特定的调查人员和指定特殊的调查地点。我想你应该清楚这一点。"Hotch生硬地打断了她的话，

"OK，OK！好吧，探员先生，我当然会合作。"女人有些胆怯地叹了一口气，她用目光仔细地打量着站立在面前的两个男人，眼神在那个年轻一点的高个黑发男人身上多停留了一会儿，像是在欣赏套在男人修长的身材上的那件式样优雅剪裁合体的西装，然后她的脸上绽放出一个她认为自己最具有杀伤力的大大的微笑，但女人富有魅力的笑容碰到那男人毫无表情铁板一块般冷峻的脸，很快就被冻结凝固住了。那男人犀利的目光使得女人感到紧张，浑身不自在，她垂下眼睑，尽量避开那男人深棕色眸子穿透性的注视，

"你们两位绅士也许可以坐下来谈，我想我们需要多一把椅子。嘿！侍者！"女人扬手招呼侍者，声音显得有点过大和尖锐。

"夫人？可以点菜了吗？"侍者恭敬地问，

"你看，我们首先需要一把额外的椅子，"

"当然。夫人。"

"然后，我还真有点饿了，给我一份恺撒沙拉，你们两位先生需要点什么？"两个男人表情严肃地摇摇头。

"我不明白，那个杀人犯已经被逮捕了，案子已经结束了，FBI为什么还要进行调查？"女人垂着头，用手中的叉子有些神经质地搅动着面前盘子里的沙拉，叉子在盘子上发出刺耳的噪音。Rossi伸手过去，从女人手里拿掉了叉子，他不顾女人不满的目光，把叉子放在桌子上，平静地说，

"女士，让我们把这个先放在一边，我们是来调查关于死者的前妻被骚扰的事件的。"

"哦，这点事需要FBI出面吗？她好大的面子。但至少在她说出那些恶毒诽谤的话之前她应该三思。这个女人，她只是个撒谎的婊子，原谅我的语言，先生们。"

"你认为她得到了她应得的惩罚吗？"Hotch注视着女人问，

"她自己给自己招来的麻烦。"

"所以你认为就像那几个因为诋毁死者而被杀的人一样，她是自己惹祸上身的？"Hotch接着她的话头问下去，

"被杀？谁，谁，谁被杀了？"女人声音颤抖起来，说话有些结巴，

"你，你是说有人因为说他的坏话就被杀了？我，我怎么从来没听说过，警察没说，电视上也没说，这不可能是真的。"女人的脸色变得惨白，她的恐惧看上去的确是真的。

"嗨！Vanessa，这么凑巧你也和朋友在这里。"一个男人的声音从背后传来，Hotch和Rossi回过头去，看到三个男人走过来站在了他们的身后，其中上看上去年纪最大的那个消瘦的秃顶男人笑容可掬地问到，

"Vanessa，你不给我们介绍一下你的朋友们吗？"

"哦，Charles，这是FBI的Hotchner探员和Rossi探员。"女人看到三个男人的出现似乎大大地松了一口气，

"FBI？我们能为FBI做些什么？"秃顶的男人故作惊讶地说，

Hotch站起身来，又一次从怀中的口袋里掏出了证件，

"我们来找Smith女士做例行调查，先生们，请问你们是否愿意自我介绍一下？"

"当然，当然，"站在秃顶男人旁边律师摸样的男人说，

"请容许我来介绍一下，"他指着秃顶的男人说，

"Charles,是'真相协会'的秘书长，Tommy是协会的公关事务主任，而我Daniel，我不能算是协会的成员，我是协会雇佣的律师。"

"呵，这真是太有趣了，"Rossi也站了起来，

"让我理顺一下你们各自的职能，Vanessa是协会的会长，而Charles是协会的秘书长，Tommy负责公共关系，我想他做得非常成功。而你是律师，协会需要律师做法律的顾问。"Rossi话里有话地说，

"这真是太巧了。我们来对了时候，来对了地方，你说呢？Hotch。"

"的确如此。你们认为你们的协会此时需要律师出面协助解决那些法律问题呢？"Hotch问，

"目前我们自己并不认为我们有法律问题需要解决处理，我们只是凑巧聚在一起吃顿晚餐而已，当然，除非FBI告诉我们有麻烦了，我希望不是这样。Hotchner探员，你认为我们有麻烦了吗？"秃顶的男人老道地打着哈哈说。

"我想你们确实有麻烦。"Hotch说到这里顿了一顿，等着看对方的反应，他清楚地看到对方脸上像是被重重地击了一拳的表情，

"什么麻烦？"公关主任忙不叠地问，

"这个，你们协会的创始人，如果我没有搞错，他应该是你们协会的创始人，被杀害了，这对你们的协会来说不是最大的损失和麻烦吗？"

"当然，当然，这种损失是无法弥补的。"秃顶的男人应和着，

"值得欣慰的是当地警方已经把案子破了，凶手也被抓拿归案，我们只希望凶手能马上被起诉。"

"对凶手的杀人动机你们怎么看？"

"他是因为嫉妒，"坐在那里半天没说话的女人嚷嚷起来，

"这个混蛋，他杀了他，"女人声音带着哭腔，眼泪涌出来，可以看出她的悲愤并不是做戏，

"他杀了他，是因为他是一个彻头彻尾的失败者，他不能容忍别人比他成功，特别是在女人方面成功。"

"你很爱他？"Rossi问，

"当然，我们都爱他。"女人抓起桌上的餐巾纸抹了一把泪，"这不是什么秘密。"她说着瞥了一眼秃顶的男人，

"既然他非常成功，我想如果他活着的话他不会太介意那些没有他成功的人因为嫉妒而对他进行的攻击。"Rossi说，

"他不会，但热爱他的粉丝们不会任凭别人诋毁侮辱他们的偶像。"秃顶的男人说，

"所以，你们觉得那些狂热的粉丝可能会做出种种疯狂的举动？"Rossi问，

"我们也只是推断而已，我们事先不可能知道人们在狂热情绪的驱使之下会有什么样的举止。"秃顶的男人说，

"现在既然你们已经知道了粉丝的狂热会产生而且已经产生了一些恶劣的后果，伤害了无辜的人，那么你们的协会准备采取那些措施来防止事态的进一步发展和恶化呢？"Hotch问，

那个律师拉住了刚要张口说话的公关主任的手臂，自己抢先说到，

"协会并不能对粉丝的个人行为负责。首先协会的影响力有限，对粉丝们的举动没有任何的掌控能力；其次，我想我们都知道狂热的粉丝的举止是难以预测和控制的。探员先生们，请记下来，我说这些话是作为协会的律师，以律师的身份说的。"Hotch和Rossi听着律师的话，两人互相对了一下眼神，他们清楚今晚的谈话应该到此结束了。

"律师先生，我们记下来了。但我需要说明并提醒你注意的是我们今天的谈话不是犯罪刑事调查，到现在为止还不是，先生们，"Hotch说着，用目光扫射着三个男人，

"但如果我们认为有必要进行更深入的调查，我们会遵从法律程序，也会携带着有关法律纸张登门造访。'真相，只有真相'，先生们，这是我们唯一感兴趣的。告辞了！"

"有什么进展或者说收获什么的吗？"Reid看着走进屋的Rossi问，显然话里有话。

"相信我，Reid，你什么也没失去，Morgan说的是对的， '莎朗.斯通小姐'的确是好莱钨的风格。"

Reid的脸"唰"地一下子红了。他不满地低声嘟囔了一句，

"谁告诉他的？"他把眼睛看向了Morgan，

"嘿！小子，别看我，这和我一丁点儿关系都没有。"Morgan高声接过了话茬，

"再者说，你也不用感到不好意思，Reid，我们都知道你那天才怪咖的风格对女孩有独特的吸引力，虽然说你肩膀单薄点儿，身上缺少点儿肌肉。"Morgan炫耀地朝Reid举了举他那肌肉隆起的右臂，得意地坏笑着。

"我错过了什么吗？"Rossi不解地问，

"你瞧！Reid，Rossi并不知道你对好莱钨影星有致命吸引力。"Morgan在一旁继续煽风点火地说，

"什么？Reid？"Rossi看着Reid，

"什么也没有。别理Morgan！Rossi，你怎么看那位 '莎朗.斯通小姐'？"Reid试图赶快插开话头，

"哦，这个吗？她绝对不是我的类型。我非常怀疑她是否拥有莎朗.斯通的智商。"Rossi说，

"我相信她不是你的菜，Rossi。"Morgan说，

"但那个协会的秘书长应该是我们的类型，"Hotch走进来接过了话头，"而且我相信他的智商足够高。"

"你们发现了什么？"Morgan问，

"他们带着律师在饭店里恭候着FBI的到来。"Hotch说，

"喔，这等于表明'我们也许不是那么无辜'。可这并不是什么太聪明的举动。"Morgan说，

"也是也不是，至少他们找到了一个最快最简单的方法来拖延调查。"Rossi说。

"Reid,我想你已经认真地研究了偶像发表的那些所谓真相的帖子？"Hotch看着坐在一旁显得有点儿垂头丧气的Reid问，

"哦，这个吗？Reid几乎已经被死人彻底洗脑了，都快要变成偶像的新晋粉丝了。"

Morgan嬉皮笑脸，讥讽地抢过话头替Reid回答，Reid有点恼怒地白了Morgan一眼，

"怎么，Reid，如此简单迅速就被洗脑招募了？"Rossi做出一副不可思议的表情，

"我是记住了他的大部分观点，这是因为我有过目不忘的记忆，但这并不等于说我就赞同他的观点，已经成为他的粉丝了。"Reid委屈地辩解到，

"而且我相信研究他的观点对分析案情会有帮助。"Reid说，

"你是对的！Reid。"Hotch鼓励到，

"那么，Reid，你认为他的哪些观点最能引起大众的共鸣，最具有煽动性呢？具体点说是哪些他揭露的所谓的真相让他成为真相的传播者而不是造谣者？"Hotch接着问，

"你们听听这个，"Reid显然来了精神，"'在缺少真相的今天，我们每天生活在谎言里如同我们每天生活在污染的空气中一样'。"

"哼，他也是污染源之一。"Morgan不屑地说，

"'真相可贵是因为真相在今天如同未被污染的水源一样稀少。'"Reid没理Morgan,语速飞快地背诵到，

"'我们每天被各种谎言包围，如同我们每天喝着不纯净的水，吃着转基因的粮食，久而久之，如同我们的味觉和肠胃，我们被强制锻炼得已经完全适应并习惯于接受谎言，对谎言的危害失去了辨别和抵抗力，同时也丧失了对真相的渴求。'"

"'环境污染和谎言污染'，他把这两者扯到一起，变成了一个概念，但也没什么新鲜的玩意。"Rossi评价到，但他的评价并没能停止Reid的背诵，

"你说的没错，还有'南极的冰山因为全球变暖而融化，什么时候人心能变暖，让真相，也能像冰山的一角浮出水面。''我们需要真相就如同我们想远离汽车尾气，到大自然中呼吸新鲜空气..."

"Reid，Reid，停停，"Hotch打断了Reid，

"Reid，你是说他的帖子大部分都是这些"至理名言'吗？"

"是的。 百分之八十五的帖子是这样的。不管怎么说，至少他的文笔还算不错。 "Reid意犹未尽地回答，

"Reid，我不认为我们在这里温习他的这些'至理名言'会对案情有很大帮助。我想知道他具体是怎样用事实真相来形象化并且强化他的这些说教的。"Hotch说，

"他揭露的所谓真相无外乎就是利用人们的怀疑心理然后乘机灌输阴谋论，然后在人们对阴谋论开始买账的同时，再把他所谓的真相散布出去。"

"Reid，这些Hotch已经说过了。而且这跟那些普通的传拨小道消息的人的伎俩没有什么不同。"Morgan说，

"没错！可偏偏人们买他的帐。虽然他只有十五的帖子是针对人和事的，用来揭露那些他认定的说谎者和揭穿事实。被他斥为骗子撒谎者的这些人也许是撒了谎但也许没有，他们都曾是信誉和口碑不错的名人，但他们又都不是财大气粗或能一手遮天的权贵。"

"看样子他一直在精心地选择他揭发的对象。"Rossi说，

"而人们爱看真人秀并不只是因为那些真人的魅力，看真人出丑，臭下去更具有消遣性。"

"这些人是他攻击的群体，可以排除嫌疑，而且他们并不一定会在他死后再出来和一个曾经诽谤过他们的死人纠缠，所以我们也不一定能从其中找出未来可能的被害者。"Hotch说，

"被他斥责为说谎者的人中间其中有五个人和他闹上了法庭，告他诽谤，但结果是三个人输了案子，这其中两人撤回了起诉。"

"但这五个人并不在受害者的中间。"Hotch说，

"不在。他们也从此销声匿迹不再是什么名人了。说实在的，他树敌不少，很难想像这么久都没有人找上门来报复。"

"可惜我们不是要去查杀他的嫌疑犯， 如果是那样的话，要比去查那些为他走火入魔而杀人的凶手好查多了。"Morgan说。

"探员们，"探长走了进来，"我们抓住了那几个朝那对夫妻屋里扔燃烧瓶的人。"

"他们是些什么人？"

"几个在街上混的青少年，有人把他们扔燃烧瓶的镜头拍下来贴到网上去了。"探长说，

"那他们绝对不是我们要找的家伙。"Morgan说，

"我想他们也不是，这次凶手下手晚了，也可以说是那几个先下手扔燃烧瓶的小混混救了他们夫妻的性命。"探长说，

"探员们，假设再没有人出来继续'冒犯'偶像的尊严，'玷污偶像'的名声，那么也许就没什么案子可破了。"

"你是什么意思？探长。"Hotch簇起了眉头，眯起眼注视着探长。

"我是说这案子已经走进了死胡同，我真希望再没有人被杀了。"探长嘟囔着说，

"那么接下来呢？"Hotch仍旧注视着探长，等待着他把话讲完，

"接下来？接下来吗，你清楚的，Hotchner探员，按照基本的程序走。"探长说，

"你是说把案子作为悬案做结案处理？"Hotch问，

"这案子已经没有任何头绪可以让我们继续查下去，"探长不以为然地耸耸肩，

"听着，探员们，我很抱歉让你们大老远的跑来，浪费你们的时间和纳税人的钱。"

"你认为我们是在浪费时间和纳税人的钱？"Hotch重复到，

"我是说我们是要保护那些可能的受害者，但如果没有什么受害者需要保护的话..."

"那么，那些无辜被害的人呢？难道他们不需要我们为他们伸张正义吗？"Hotch问到，

"嘿，伙计，"Morgan走过去拍拍探长的肩，

"恕我直言， 别忘了执法，伸张正义是警察的责任，我说这话是因为我也曾经是个警察。"

"伸张正义？我当然知道作为警察的责任。但怎么伸张？没有任何线索，你们也没找到任何有用的线索，不是吗？"探长有点恼怒地说，

"探长，我想我们需要和那个杀死偶像的凶手谈一谈。"Hotch说，

"没有问题，请便！但为什么？他在现场被抓个正着，难道你们还对他杀人有疑问吗？"探长问，

"不，我们对他杀人没有疑问，只是对他杀人的动机还需要有更多的了解，我总觉得好像有一两个环节缺失了。"Hotch思索着，

"我同意Hotch的说法，我们应该再和那个被抓的杀人犯还有他妻子谈一谈。只有他们两个是我们目前能够接触到的和协会有关的人员。"Rossi说。

凌晨两点钟，那个幽灵般的身影准时地出现在街头。那细高的身影被惨淡的路灯灯光拉得长长的变了形。这个徘徊在午夜的幽灵走起路来轻手轻脚，悄无声息地穿过街道，最终在街边一扇摆放着照片，堆满了鲜花和各种小玩意的门前停了下来，他缩着脖子，佝偻着腰， 来回地窥视着，像是在堆放着的纪念物品中寻找着值钱的物件，又像是在密密麻麻摆放的花束前寻找最佳的落脚点。终于那幽灵般的身影选好了地点，而出乎意料的，他的下一个动作居然是拉开了裤子上的拉链方便起来。那浑浊的黄色尿液喷撒在一大束洁白芳香的百合花上，使那还在姣妍绽放的花朵立刻变得污浊不堪。尿完，他轻轻舒了一口气，伸伸腰，似乎觉得无比的畅快和释然。

他转身打算离开他近日来开辟的街边小便所，但地上的一大张传单引起了他的注意，他弯腰拾起传单，这张A4大小的传单上印的是挂着富有魅力的微笑的那张著名的脸，画中人这张大特写的脸仿佛在注视着画外人，那伸出的手指也径直地指向了传单的读者，在人像的下面是粗黑的大字标题："真相－你有勇气找到它并说出它吗？"那个人不禁打了个寒战，拿传单的手抖了一下，似乎这个死后仍被他唾弃憎恶的死人，这个昔日里曾无情地追逐他，暴露他，羞辱他，打击他并成功地摧毁了他的仇人在死后仍在嘲笑他的失败和懦弱，他拿着传单沉思着，也许是他该鼓起勇气说出真相的时候了。

囚犯一脸困惑地看着走进来的两个男人，他不明白 FBI为什么还要对他进行审问。

"你们想要什么？"他直截了当地对着来人问到，

"真相。"进来的高个，年轻一点儿的男人简短地回答到，

"哼，"囚犯讥讽地冷笑了一声，

"真相？这念头这个词都快被用烂了。你们想要什么样的真相？多少盎司的？好看点儿的？还是难看点儿的？囚犯仰头看着站在他对面的两个探员，

"你告诉我们？"Hotch冷冷地说，"我们只想得到可以称作为真相的东西。"

"我杀了他，这就是真相！难道这真相对你们来说还不够真实吗？"

"但是为什么？你为什么杀了他？"Hotch追问到，

"这又有什么关系呢？我杀了他，我已经杀了他，做完了！至于为什么？有必要问吗？"

"我们认为你在你杀人的动机上没说真话。"Hotch说，

"我不明白。"

"我恐怕你很明白。我们和你妻子谈过了。"Rossi说，

"那个婊子，如果不是因为她..."

"问题是你不仅仅是因为她才杀人的，对吗？"Hotch问到，

"你是什么意思？"

"你妻子告诉我们，不光她自己，你也是那个群组的一个成员，而且曾经是非常积极的成员。你女儿受伤的那天，应该是你呆在家里照看孩子，而你却没有，在女儿出事之后你们仍然照旧参加活动，并没有受影响退出来。" Rossi说，

"那有怎么样？"

"你为什么在你女儿出事后的六个月里都没有采取行动，而半年过去了，突然起了杀人的念头？"

"因为他该死！因为他应该为把我们一家扯进来搞成这个样子付出代价。"

"可他并没有强制你和你妻子走火入魔地跟随他，这是你们自己的选择，不是吗？"Hotch说，

"当初是我们自己的选择。但开始我们选择加入是想属于一个讲真话，维护真相的..."男人突然停下来不说了，

"继续说下去。"Hotch命令到，

"这有什么关系？反正他已经死了，我会因为杀了他而被判刑。"

"你们当初选择加入是因为相信他，相信他的论点，相信他的作为，而在你们追随他并付出惨重代价之后，你突然发现你们追随的是一个骗子，一个说谎者，你们只是被他的花言巧语蒙骗了，这时你才动了杀心。"

"我已经跟警察说过了为什么要杀他？你们为什么还要问？这有什么区别？难道这会对我的量刑有影响？"

"你肯定要为你所做的付出代价，不管是基于什么原因你杀了他，但我们想知道究竟你发现了什么，是什么刺激了你让你动了杀心？"Hotch说，

"什么也没有？我只是，我只是太恨他了。"男人支吾着，

Hotch掏出一张照片拍到男人面前的桌子上，

"你认识这个人吗？"

"喔！我和这个死人有什么关系？我可没有杀他。"

"你是没有。"Hotch说着，又掏出了一张照片，"看看这张照片，你有没有见过这个人活着的时候？Ethan Cook，你们偶像旧日的同事，报社记者？"Hotch用手指敲打着桌上的照片。

"见过也好，没见过也好，我可并没有杀他。"

"那么说你是见过他？没错，你是没有杀他，他是在你被抓之后被杀的。"Hotch说，

"所以他的死和我无关。我是否应该找我的律师来？"

"你为什么要找你的律师来？我们并没有在指控你犯了其他的罪行。"Rossi和Hotch交换了一下眼神，观察着囚犯，

"你们在询问我关于杀人的动机。"

"关于杀人的动机你有什么隐瞒的吗？让我们来猜一猜你为什么杀他。你们夫妻确实在为你们女儿的事在自责，但这并没能让你们抽身醒悟。为了给你们的偶像进行造势宣传，你无意中遇到了他的旧日同事，他非但没给你们提供你们需要的偶像昔日的丰功伟绩，相反却把偶像的真实行径，他所掩盖的自己早年的种种龌龊勾当告诉了你，你觉得被欺骗了，你出离了愤怒，他不光欺骗了你，获得了你的信任和拥护，而且他的谎言还毁了你的家庭和女儿 ，所以你才杀了他。"Rossi说，

"我想我需要我的律师。"

"你的律师是协会帮你请的，对吗？"Hotch问，

"那又怎么样？反正我自己也请不起。"

"你们的协会真是既慷慨又宽宏大量。你杀了协会的领袖，他们居然没有把你逐出门，反而帮你出钱请了律师。为什么？封住你的嘴希望你不要泄露偶像的真实面目？"Rossi说，

"我说了，我需要我的律师。"

"没有问题，"Hotch说，"你可以叫你的律师来，但在你叫你的律师来之前，我希望你再看看这两张照片，"Hotch说着又把两名死者的照片摆在囚犯面前，

"Peter，报社的编辑，Larry，电视台的主持人，他们因为所谓"诋毁"了那个偶像被人杀死了，也就是说，除了你之外，又有两个无辜家庭被那个伪君子偶像毁掉了。"

"可这和我无关，我并没有杀他们。"

"那么是谁杀了他？"

"我怎么知道？你们知道那些粉丝有多么疯狂？他们真的是可以为他献身杀人。"

"谁？谁可以疯狂到为他杀人？"Hotch注视着囚徒，

"我不知道。"

"告诉我名字，在你杀他前，你曾经把那个报社记者的事告诉过谁吗？"Hotch步步紧逼地问到，

"我，我和好几个人说了，可，可是没人相信我。"

"名字，"Hotch将纸和笔推到囚徒面前。"写下来。"

"嘿！Hotch，"Rossi的眼睛一直注视着车窗外，当他们的车驶过街角时，Rossi张口说到，

"你介意不介意我们停下来耽误几分钟？"

开着车的Hotch脸上露出一个心领神会的微笑，他瞥了一眼Rossi问到，

"那个书店？Dave？你想去看一下？"

"你怎么知道的？"Rossi笑了，

"我就是知道，即使那书店的门口没有摆放David Rossi的大幅海报。"Hotch说着，将车子停在了路边。

"我只需要几分钟查看一下。"Rossi似乎有点不好意思。

"没问题，Dave。"Hotch锁上车跟着Rossi朝街角那家不起眼的小书店走去，

"唉，"Rossi叹了一口气，"现在的书店真是越来越少了，而且经营也越来越不景气了。"

"所以说你应该考虑出电子书。"Hotch说，

"我想我现在还是不能接受。"Rossi回答，

两个人走进了不大的书店，门口挂着的小铃铛在他们进门的时候发出叮叮当当地响声，正在书店深处忙活着的书店主人闻声抬起头来。

"你瞧，Aaron，这就是我喜欢传统书店的原因，这门铃的声音，这简单的陈列书架，还有这满架图书的油墨味道，这特别的书香，这哪里是电脑里，网上那些虚幻空间可以比拟的。"

"David Rossi！"书店的主人，一个消瘦的五十多岁，鼻梁上架着副老式眼睛的男人眉开眼笑地迎上来，

"这真是没想到的荣幸！David Rossi，是David Rossi探员，今天居然出现在我的书店里。"男人扬了扬随手抓起来的一本书，

"哦，这也是我的荣幸。"Rossi看着那本书的封皮谦虚地说，

"你肯定想知道销量，"书店的主人说着，带着Rossi走到一个促销的堆头前，

"是我这店里本周排行榜的第七名。"

"不错，不错，这对我来说，胜过纽约排行榜的前十名。"Rossi笑着说，

"如果我知道David Rossi今天会在我店里出现，我会提前贴个告示，那你的新书肯定是第一名。"

"我是公务，只是临时碰巧路过。"Rossi说，

"我可以提点儿要求什么的吗？"店主人笑着看着Rossi试探地问，Rossi回头用目光征询着Hotch的意见，Hotch笑着朝他点点头，

"好吧。我知道你想要求什么，"Rossi说着掏出了笔，"我没有太多的时间，但我尽快能签多少算多少。" 店主人满意地哈哈大笑着，

"Rossi探员，你不愧是个高明的侧写员。你知道我想要什么，也许我有点贪心。麻烦你了。"

"没关系，先生，我是受宠若惊。"

小店里不多的顾客一下子围了上来，一本本的书伸过来纷纷递到Rossi的手里，Rossi一本本耐心地签着，并道着谢。当最后一本书递过来的时候，Rossi头也没抬地问到，

"这本书签给谁呢？"

"签给Aaron Hotchner。"Rossi一楞，抬起头来看着满脸堆笑的Hotch，

"Hotch，"Rossi缜怪地看着Hotch，

"来吧，Dave，你还从来没有给我在你的书上签过名呢。"

"好吧，那现在也不算晚。"Rossi沉思了一下，低下头在书的扉页上写起来，

"致Aaron，我最亲爱的朋友，我最亲密的伙伴和最忠实的战友，你的故事也是我想讲给世人听的英雄故事之一。"

Hotch接过书，低头看着扉页上的题词，他脸上的表情非常复杂，Hotch显然被扉页上的题词深深地触动了，他沉默了好久也没有开口。

"你觉得怎么样？"Rossi打破了沉默，

"你知道，Dave, 我也会这样称呼你，"Hotch说，

"我知道你会，Aaron。"Rossi说着，拍了拍Hotch的肩膀，Hotch轻轻地笑了一下，想结束目前有点尴尬的局面，他清了清嗓子，

"只是，Dave，我想你不可以这么做，因为这违反规定。" Hotch半玩笑半认真地说，

"我知道，但我可以等，等到你也退休了再写。"Rossi说，

"但恐怕那时已经没有纸质书了，只剩下电子的玩意了，我不肯定那适合你。"两个男人相视地会心一笑，在书店主人惊异的目光注视下，他们拥抱在了一起。

那个男人一踏进酒吧的门，站在吧台后面的酒吧招待马上就认出了他。尽管他们已经整整七年没有见过面，尽管那个因酒精和毒品的过渡蛀蚀而变得消瘦不堪，看上去精神萎靡不振，缩着脖子，佝偻着腰走进来男人，和他记忆中那个高大魁梧，无拘无束，有着一头柔软的金发，脸上总挂着点孩童般幼稚无邪，如阳光般灿烂的笑容的男孩有着天壤之别，男人还是认出了他。那双昔日清澈如蓝天的眼睛此时变得浑浊而呆滞，几道深深的皱纹已经过早地爬上了男人的额头，眼角和眉梢。酒吧招待沉默地将双臂交叉在胸前，默默地注视着朝他径直走来的男人。

"嗨！"走进来的男人朝他打招呼，

"嗨！"

"真是过了太久了。"男人似乎有些腼腆，又有些尴尬地说，"你一点儿都没变。"

"你想要什么？"酒吧招待不动声色干巴巴地问，

"我，我，没什么？"男人低下头手足无措地结巴着，

"喂，你到底想要什么？"酒吧招待双手撑住吧台，直视着来人问到，

"不用担心，"男人低声说，"我已经戒了。"

"哦，对你来讲这真是太好了！"酒吧招待转过身去整理身后的酒瓶子，把后背留给了男人，不想再搭理他。

"我，我是想来告诉你，我想出柜。"男人终于鼓足了勇气，抬起头把默念了一路的话说了出来，酒吧招待的手一抖，险些将手中的酒瓶扔在地上，他回过身来愤怒地瞪着男人，

"什么？你跑到这里来就是为了告诉我这个？你不觉得太晚了吗？"

"是太晚了，但我总算想明白了。"

"你终于想明白了，对你来说简直是太好了！但让我告诉，你出不出柜和我无关，我他妈的一点都不在乎！明白吗？"

"听着，过去的一切，都是我的错，我太自私，太懦弱了，不光毁了自己，还连累了你。我很抱歉。但我想改正。"

"但你现在这样做还有什么意义？你知道什么都改变不了吗？"

"我知道，不管怎样都回不到从前。"

"但你仍然要这样做？即使没有人会在意？没人关心你出不出柜？"

"我在意，我想你也会。我只是不想让自己再继续当懦夫。"那双蓝色的眼睛里蒙上一层雾气。

酒吧招待心似乎被那蓝色的雾气打湿了，他看着面前早衰的男人，想起了多年前那个因海滨冲浪选手的角色一炮打响迅速走红的青年影星；他想起那个轰动一时的广告画面： "够劲！够爽！"那个赤裸着胸膛的年轻人在狂饮新上市的健康饮料，他隆起的小麦色的胸肌上滚动着一串汗珠；他想起那年轻人第一次走进这间酒吧，如同画中人从广告招贴画中径直走出来，梦幻一般出现在他的面前；他想起他们之间立刻产生的化学反应。 他那种感觉似乎突然间又回到了他们的身上，他点了点头，

"好吧！我真心为你感到高兴。"男人的语气变得温柔了，"我会陪你一起去。"

"终于有了一个真正正面受了偶像启迪的勇敢者站出来，鼓起勇气说出自己的真相。而且是在偶像死了之后，这也可以称作是偶像留下的遗产吧。"Reid指点着电视上的采访直播说，

"算了吧，所有人都知道他是同性恋和瘾君子，好莱钨出品，能有什么不同，即使当年他被偶像揭发出来后拼命否认，到头来只是把自己抹得更黑，成了大众眼里的瘾君子，同性恋加说谎者，再也上不了镜，做不了品牌代言人了。为什么今天突然好像受了神启一般，跑出来大揭自己的老底，他早就不是明星了，他的丑闻既卖不了多少钱。也不能帮他东山再起。"

"嘿，Morgan，你知道你有时真的是太愤世嫉俗了点儿，别人会觉得你很缺少人情味。而我因为了解你，认为你就是为了扮演你的'踹门硬汉角色'。"Reid说，

"至少我的'踹门硬汉'是货真价实的，不是装出来的。"Morgan自鸣得意地说，

"可是，我的'硬汉英雄'，我可是因为他的自白和忏悔又重新变回他的粉丝了。"Gacia的不大的声音从Morgan背后的电脑上传来。

"呦！宝贝女孩，你把我吓了一跳。"Morgan坐在椅子上的身子一抖，真的被身后突然传来的声音吓得不浅，他回过头去看着屏幕上的Gacia，"你就不能提前打个招呼吗？"

"怎么提前打招呼？你的电脑开着连着线，而我在线上，我想你应该感觉到我的存在。"

"你是无时无处不在，宝贝。"Morgan无可奈何地说，

"你知道他当年可是我的小王子，在我的心中他的地位仅仅排在威廉王子后面，尤其是那饮品广告，他真是太火爆太性感了， 他那胸肌..."

"哦，Gacia，停停！"Morgan撇撇嘴，做了停止的手势，"宝贝，我不能再听下去了，我一点都不感兴趣，从来没感过兴趣。"

"你嫉妒了？"Gacia说，

"我？嫉妒他，一点儿都不！包括对他那胸肌。'Morgan说，

"要知道他被爆出是同性恋后我真的伤心，特别是他一再否认自己是同性恋，瘾君子后，我就彻底对这个虚伪的骗子失去了兴趣。但他今天一把鼻涕一把泪的一通坦白倒把我的眼泪弄出来了，我还真的为他失去的一切感到伤心，看看他现在的摸样，想想他当年，他真的是很让人可怜。"

"你看到了吗？Morgan，这就是典型的大众心理，大众是非常容易被说服的。"Reid说，

"你是说像Gacia这样的粉丝？"Morgan说，

"我这样的粉丝怎么了？Morgan,你不是一直都因为有我这粉丝感到很高兴吗？"Gacia抢白到，

"Gacia，我们一直都因为有你的存在而庆幸，"Hotch说着走进来，"现在告诉我，Gacia，我让你查的那几个人的名字查好了吗？"

"先生，这七个人的名字都是化名，没有一个是真名字。"Gacia说，

"呵，这太有趣了！真相协会的成员使用的居然都是假名字。"Rossi走进来插嘴到，

"先生，他们都是在网上注册的，你知道网上注册，没有多少人用真名字。"Gacia说，

"当然，当然，网上虚拟世界，所有的都是虚拟的，没有什么真的。"Rossi用讽刺的口吻说，

"但是告诉我关于名字你有一些进展，Gacia。"Hotch说，

"当然，先生，我是最好的，我必须让你们因为有我而感到幸运。我查到七个人，五女二男。"Gacia说，

听到这儿，几个人互相交换了眼神，

"Hotch，嫌犯有可能是女人。"Reid说，"一般讲女人比男人更容易对一个英俊的男人痴迷到疯狂的地步，你认为呢？"

"有可能。但现在五女二男都是我们的嫌疑人。"Hotch说。

在一家街边洗衣店里，一个中年男人怀里抱着一大包要洗的衣服，呆呆地看着电视上的直播。电视上那个涕泪横流地忏悔着的男人并不认识他，而他却认识这个男人。

"我很抱歉！我真的很抱歉！"

洗衣店的男人以这句话作为结尾，总算艰难地把长长的故事吞吞吐吐地讲完了。埋藏在心头多年的重负此时终于卸载了，他感到由衷地释然。他吁了一口气，又有些担心，他胆怯地抬头看着坐在面前长时间听他讲述的两个男人，他已经做好了心理准备，那个昔日的红星会朝他狂怒地大声吼叫，谩骂着朝他凶狠地扑来，照他的脸上重重地给上一拳，但出乎他意料，那男人的反应是异常的平静，在他讲完后仍旧低头沉默着似乎在思考些什么。

"听着，我很抱歉，不管你怎样对待我我都可以理解。"他被昔日红星的沉默搞得更加不安起来，

"我想我已经因为我所做的一切得到了报应，我尽心竭力地替那家公司工作，费尽心机地为公司消灾敛财，而为他们工作了十六年后，却在生病后被一脚踢出来，工作，房子，家庭，一切都失去了。"

"我想我们都为自己的作为付出了代价。但是我想我应该感谢你们。"昔日的影星终于平静地开口了，望着他那不解的眼神，男人继续说到，

"我想我确实应该感谢我们的真相帝，虽然他充当狗崽队跟踪我，揭露我，毁掉了我那时拥有的名声和星运，但我还是要感谢他在死后把勇气还给了我。让我能真正面对自己，面对自己的过去，也能重新审视自己的未来，"说着，他和身旁的酒吧招待交换了一个意味深长的眼神，

"因此我真心地感谢他，当然还有你。"

"那么你能原谅我吗？我不敢期待能得到你的原谅。"男人看着他，

"我说了，我不仅原谅你还要因此感谢你，特别是在你今天告诉我真相之后。"

"你需要我做什么？我可以去告诉媒体他这个所谓的真相帝完全是被金钱收买，他是在个人利益的驱使下才对你进行暴光和在媒体上对你进行狂轰烂炸式的攻击。"

男人看着他摇了摇头，

"我很感谢你的好意，但现在已经没有这个必要了。"

电话铃响了，酒吧招待回身抄起电话，

"是，是的，他在这里，等一下。"他将电话递给男友，

"找你的。"

"找我的？"

"吃惊吧？你以前的经纪人。"

"JJ，你找到了些什么线索？"Hotch问，JJ沮丧地摊开了双手，

"没有什么线索。协会拒绝合作，要进一步调查需要我们出示法庭搜查证。"

"Morgan？"

"和那两个男人谈过了，他们都说他们不记得那凶手和他们说过偶像的坏话，关于那几个案子， 他们都有案发不在场的证人，再往下问，他们要求律师在场，然后协会的律师来了，谈话结束了。"Morgan叹了一口气。

"Gacia？"

"先生，我就等着你提问呢，也许你该上来先问我。"Gacia在屏幕上得意地说，

"好吧，Gacia，轮到你了，告诉我你找到了线索。"Hotch说，

"只是我不知道我的发现算不算线索，先生。"Gacia说，Hotch有点无可奈何地说，

"好吧，Gacia, 简单地告诉我你发现了什么。"

"这五个女人， 从二十六岁到五十二岁，职业为超市收银员，餐馆服务员，公司秘书，社保工作人员，护士，"Gacia将五个女人的照片在屏幕上展示出来，

"她们全部没有任何犯罪前科，但奇怪和可悲的是她们全部都是..."

"全部都是单身女人。"Hotch说，

"正是！Hotch, 你是怎么知道的？难道你会看相？"Gacia说，

"不，和她们的相貌无关，Gacia，让我猜猜她们身边都没有子女。"Hotch说，

"她们也许单身未婚，也许离异，但只有单身女人，没有孩子，没有丈夫，才会如此投入，把她们所有的关注和精力都放在自己认定的偶像上面。"Reid抢过话头说，

"噢，Reid，你真让我刮目相看，我真不知道你对女人有如此深刻的了解。"Rossi说，

"这并不难，这只是普通的常识而已，并不是只有号称'女人专家'的人才懂。"Reid说着，翻了Rossi一眼，

"Hotch，你想先找哪个谈？"JJ问，

"社保工作人员。"Hotch用征询的目光看了Rossi一眼，Rossi赞同地点点头，

"只有她可以接触到参保人员的私人信息。"Hotch说，"但也许她不是一个人。"

"先生，我很感谢你们的关心，但我并不认为我需要保护。"昔日的红星看着面前的两位探员客气而平静地说，

"在你发表了媒体讲话之后你没有发现有人跟踪你吗？"Rossi问，

"有人跟踪？"影星咧嘴笑了一下，"我已经很久找不到被影迷跟踪的感觉了。"

"但是，自从我上电视后确实有影迷和狗崽队在跟踪我。但我并不认为他们对我的安全构成威胁。"

"但是我们现在谈的并不是你的影迷，而是偶像的粉丝。"Hotch说，

"他的粉丝为什么要伤害我？他的确毁掉了我当年的生活和前程，但我还是在他死后公开表示了我的感激，我感谢他给了我勇气，我承认了他当年揭发的是事实，我是同性恋，我也曾经是一个瘾君子，并不是银幕上那个阳光青年，我又开始了新的人生，这一切多亏了他。"

影星朝墙上挂着的电视怒怒嘴，伸手拿起遥控器调大了音量，屏幕上是满面春风的他在接受媒体采访。

"先生，你接的大片将在什么时候开拍？"

"七月下旬。"

"那么你能否透露一下关于这部片子的情况？"

"我恐怕我不能。但我可以告诉大家这是一部非常值得期待的巨作。"

"哦，我明白了，"Rossi说，"你的新机遇从现在又开始了，我得说你干的不错。"

男人看着电视得意地点点，电视上播音员的声音继续传来，

"当年的'阳光冲浪青年'似乎从被风浪打沉的海底一跃而起又要冲上另一个巅峰，我们会加倍地关注和期待。与此同时，我们又得到了一个爆炸性的揭秘，实际上当年真相帝是接受了"冲浪青年"所代言产品的竞争对手的金钱，所以才变本加厉地对"冲浪青年"进行暴光和抹黑。当年他那'够劲！够酷！'的饮料广告一夜间红遍各州，饮料的销售也一路飙升，而那个众所周知的竞争对手买通了真相帝去挖掘'冲浪青年'的丑闻，将他是同性恋和瘾君子的丑闻大幅度暴光。他的丑闻被暴光后，不仅他个人的名誉一落千丈，连带跌落的是他代言的饮料销量。我们在这里请到了当年与真相帝联系，策划和经手了整个丑闻暴光过程的前公司公关和企划经理。"

电视上出现了个一脸病容的中年男人，

"嗨！我的名字是Jonathan，我今天想告诉大家的是他揭露的真相是受了利益的驱使，"

"先生，我想你是对的，你的安全不会受到威胁，"Hotch看着电视说，

"但我想我们可能要更关注一下其他人的安全。告辞了！"说完，Hotch和Rossi匆匆地离开了酒吧。

"嘿，Morgan，我想嫌犯又锁定了新的被害人。"Hotch握着方向盘，对着打开免提的电话说到，

"你们看了电视了？"Morgan问，

"看了。"

"那个可怜的家伙采访还没完就被送进了医院。"Morgan说，

"什么？发生了什么？Morgan，我们没有看完采访就急着往回赶。"Hotch问，

"那个前公关经理在偶像的寓所门前接受采访，采访刚一半就被一群粉丝狂殴，幸好警察来了，把他送进了医院。"

"他还好吗？"

"他伤的不轻，但还好没有生命危险。那几个对他大打出手的粉丝被警察抓了，里面就有五个女人中的三个，警察正在对她们进行讯问。"Morgan说，

"那个社保公司的工作人员呢？"Hotch问，

"她绝对有问题，但她嘴很严，一副要用生命捍卫偶像权益的样子。"

"五个人里，四个人在警察局，还有一个没出现？"Rossi问到，

"是那个护士，我们到她家里找了，她房东说她已经很久没回家住了，偶像死后她伤心欲绝 ，搬到偶像的寓所守灵再也没回来过。"

"但现场打人被抓的并没有她？"Rossi接着问，

"没有，也许她碰巧不在现场。"Morgan说，

"但她现在肯定知道发生了什么。"一种不安的感觉袭上了Hotch的心头，他与Rossi对视了一下，

"Morgan，那个前公关经理被送到了哪家医院？"

尽管她罩着护士服的身躯看上去过于庞大，但归功于多年的职业训练她走起路来仍旧轻快迅速，她揽在胸前的病例夹挡住了手中握着的一只小小的尖锐的手术刀。这不是她事先准备好的，因为当班，她没有出现在偶像的公寓前，她看了新闻，她并没有料想到那个新的诽谤者的出现，更没有想到这个诽谤者会被送到她的医院。

她爱那个男人，和其他几个疯狂地爱上他的女人一样，他是她们在现实社会中唯一可以触摸到可以值得爱的真实存在的男人。当那男人对她露出他那富有魅力的微笑时，她可以真切地感觉到他的爱，这是她在现实生活中唯一能得到的异性的青睐。而她对那男人的爱还包含有一种母性的成分，就是因为这种母性成分，她要去保护他，即使他死了，她也要去维护他的名誉，而她不是这样想并且这样做的单独的一个人。而现在她必须一个人去完成这项使命。

手持一大束鲜花的男人在医院门口被记者团团围住了，一只只的话筒朝他伸过来，

"听着，各位，我不记恨他，我早就告诉他我原谅了他，而且对过去的插曲我甚至心存感激。我希望我们每个人都能有一颗宽容的心。我希望..."男人突然停顿了下来，看着从人群中挤过去的两个男人。那个上了点年纪的联邦探员经过他的身边看了他一眼，

"回家去吧，带着宽容的心去享受你的新的人生，你不需要这些造市。"

从骨科病房到急诊室的路不短，但在这家医院工作了二十七年之后她非常熟悉这诺大医院的通往各个科室的每一条捷径。

急诊室里依旧是一片混乱，刚刚被送进来的两位车祸患者将大部分医护人员的注意力吸引了过去，她已经打听好要到哪里去找她要找的病人，与此同时，两个男人也冲进了急诊室在找着同一个患者。

男人躺在病床上止痛药和脑震荡让他感到时而清醒时而迷糊。清醒的时候他反省自己，那个自鸣得意，自以为是，出谋划策，不择一切手段在公司里向上爬的年轻男人。反省之后，他又对自己有着无限的怜悯，那个人到中年，心力交瘁，再也爬不上去而是被因病赶出公司的失败的丈夫和父亲。

他听到遮住他病床的帘子被拉开了，他睁开眼，一张肥胖的女人的脸出现在他的床前，

"嘿，Jonathan，对吗？"女护士打量着他，

"是我。"

"很好！你感觉如何？"女护士问到，

"哦，这个，还活着。"他苦笑到。

"很快你就不会活着了。"看着他诧异的表情，女人笑了，她的手举了起来，手中亮光一闪。

接下来的一幕，他仿佛是在看着慢镜头的电影，他看到那女人的手腕被冲进来的高个男人擒住，紧跟着又闯进来一个上年纪的男人，那女人肥胖的身躯似乎让这两个男人费了点劲才抓牢。又有两个男人，是医院的保安，拥进了这狭窄的空间，然后几个人簇拥着那女人离开了。他惊鄂地瞪大眼看着这一切，怀疑自己是不是在麻醉药的作用下产生了幻觉，直到那高个男人的脸凑过来，

"先生，你还好吗？"男人问到，

"我，我不知道。"他讲的确实是实话。

"嘿，小子，你在看些什么？我希望你不是还在研读偶像的那些垃圾帖子。"Morgan端着咖啡从机舱的前端走到Reid的座位前在他对面坐下来。

"案子已经结束了，我为什么还要读他的那些帖子？"Reid不满地说，

"我不知道，我想你也许已经成为了他的粉丝。你很欣赏他的文笔不是吗？"Morgan带点讥讽地说，

"他那些东西成不了经典，我的品位没有那么差。"

"没有吗？那你在看什么？"Morgan不甘心地问，

"我在重温Gustav Le Bon的《乌合之众》，这个案子让我有了重读这本书的兴趣。"Reid说，

"你还需要重读吗？我以为你把整本书都背下来了呢。"Morgan说，

"差不多，但每次重读经典你都会有新的发现。比如说，那两个女粉丝，女护士和社保工作人员为什么会为一个死人去杀人，那是因为那个死去的偶像已经在她们心里确立了一种类似于宗教的感情，Gustav Le Bon指出：'只有拥有了宗教感情，群体的妄想与偏执就被激发出来了。'而且，为什么是单身的女粉丝？"

"因为偶像长着一张乔治.克鲁尼的脸，就像Gacia说的那样。"Morgan说，

"那只是一方面。作为偶像必须能成功激起群体想入非非的感情。正如Gustav Le Bon在《乌合之众》中说的，'群体无时无刻不在幻想，如果能够让他们在崇拜和服从中找到自己的幸福，就能够让他们随时准备为自己的偶像赴汤蹈火。'"Reid认真地说，

"有道理。" Morgan点点头喝了口咖啡，"那几个单身女人生活中没有慰寄，在对偶像的崇拜中得到了某种精神上的幸福和满足，失去了偶像的崇拜就等于失去了她们生活中仅有的幸福。"

"在这场闹剧中最清醒的是那个'真相协会'，失去了偶像也就失去了他们敛财的机会。"Reid说，

"我很高兴那个协会一夜之间在网上网下消失的无影无踪了。"Morgan说，

"也许他们正在物色新的偶像呢。"Reid说，

"也许。不过这里最大的赢家是那个过气的影星，突然一夜之间又大红大紫了，Gacia很为他高兴，她说她已经彻底原谅了他的过去，等着看他的新片子。总之她又重新成为了他的粉丝。"Morgan感慨到。

"嘿，也许你可以把那个拿回家再读。"Rossi坐过来打量着Hotch正在读的书，

"为什么？这让你觉得不自在了吗？你不希望我们成为你公开场合的粉丝吗？"Hotch合上正在看的书，

"你都在公开场合找我要签名了，难道还不是我的粉丝吗？"Rossi说，Hotch笑了，

"我只是想飞机上应该是看消遣读物的最好的地点，但结果我发现..."

"你发现书中没有轻松的消遣，仍旧写的是血淋淋的罪恶。"Rossi接过话头，Hotch点点头，

"这是专家的批评吗？"Rossi认真地问，

"不，你写的是我们的领域。我们躲也躲不开，从专家的角度讲我可以说写得非常真实生动，无论是警方还是罪犯都表现得非常睿智。"

"哦，我倒希望我们遇到的罪犯不那么睿智，"Rossi说，

"可惜现实生活中并不总是如此。"Hotch接过了他的话头，他举了举书，

"我还没看完，但Rossi别给我透露结尾，只告诉我最后正义肯定会战胜邪恶对吗？"

"那是当然的，如果我想让书畅销的话，正义必须战胜邪恶。"Rossi大笑着说。

Hotch将车停到了Rossi门前的车道上。

"你进来喝上一杯？"Rossi拎着旅行袋下了车建议到，Hotch看了一眼腕表，

"两点半，Jack四点钟下学，我打算去接他，给他一个惊喜，他并不知道我今天回来。好吧，我还可以呆上半个小时。"

"也许Rossi伯伯今晚还可以请上一顿真正的意大利大餐。"Rossi喜滋滋地说，

"Dave，这很慷慨，让我猜猜，书的销量超出了你的期望值。"Hotch锁上车跟着Rossi朝房门走，

"不出我的所料，没有意外。"Rossi得意地说，

"祝贺你！"Hotch说。他惊讶地看着Rossi的房门前摊着的报纸和一大堆的信件，

"我们只走了不到一周，你居然就有这么多信件？"

"那是因为我没有私人电子邮箱，我的粉丝全是老派。"

"老粉丝呵。"Hotch故意说到，他的目光被地上的一本书吸引住了，他弯腰拾起地上的书，

"这是什么？这不是你的新书吗？为什么你的粉丝要把你的书递送给你？"Hotch翻动着手上的书，

"哦，也许买完看了不喜欢要求退货。"Rossi打趣到，

"不，Dave，我不这样认为。"Hotch表情变得凝重起来，他将书中夹着的一页便签递给了Rossi，

"看看我可以为之的并已为之的！"那页便签上是一串血红的字体。

"Dave，看来你有了一个疯狂的粉丝。"

厚重的窗帘遮住了阳光，使得窄小并堆满了旧家什的书房更显得阴暗而压抑。墙上的壁纸已经发黄挂着斑斑污迹，书房中还散发着一股夹杂着陈年潮气的怪味道。那台老古董的打字机在主人有力地敲击下发出迟缓而又有节奏的嗒嗒声，生锈的金属字母毽不甚灵活地把一个个的字母敲打在印油有些干燥的色带上，在白纸上留下一个个称不上墨迹饱满但却清晰可见的字句。

"亲爱的Dave，

作为你多年的粉丝和敬仰者，长期以来我一部不拉地拜读着你的所有作品，并一直默默地关注着你写作生涯和职业生涯的双重成功。首先，在这里让我恭喜你新作的问世。在你沉寂了几年之后，终于又成功地出版了你的第十部作品，这堪称是你写作生涯的一个里程碑。但这并不是我写信给你的目的。作为一个老读者，我非常遗憾并且不得不说的是，在拜读了你的新作后我感到非常的失望。在我看来这是一部缺乏新意的作品。整部作品缺乏新意，读后未免使人感到沉闷和无聊。我想随着年龄的增长和衰老的到来，你正在并且已经丧失了你曾拥有的部分天赋。很显然缺乏想像力和创新能力是你存在的主要创作问题，你需要帮助，需要启迪，你需要有人重新赋予你灵感帮你找回想像力，让你能推陈出新。作为你的推崇者，我愿意尽自己的努力来帮助你，以我本人的身体力行与你进行一场作者与粉丝之间的互动，用我的亲身实践来赋予你新的创作灵感。

让我们保持联系！

你忠实的崇拜者。"

是因为年龄的问题还是心头不安的困扰， 上年纪的男人总之整夜都没有睡好，他早早整理好出发去了办公室。七点钟刚过，距离九点钟的上班时间还有一个多小时，因此办公室里静悄悄的。但他马上发现他并不是第一个到办公室的人，显然有人已经先他一步了。他抬头看着楼上他隔壁房间亮起的灯光，不禁摇了摇头，他非常熟悉那个人的作息时间表：早上六点钟起床晨跑，为儿子准备早餐，七点钟父子俩一起进餐，七点四十五分看儿子乘上校车，自己驱车到办公室。而今天他并没有按照他日常的时间表来办公室，未免来的过早了一点。他倒也暗喜能在其他人到来之前和他办公室的邻居私下聊上一会儿。他上楼前揉揉自己有点酸涩的眼眶，走到咖啡机前，看了看那一个美金一杯的咖啡售卖机，他决定放弃，此刻他需要喝点儿质量上乘真正的意式Expresso，他于是转头又出了门。

"请进来！"屋中的人回应着他在门上敲击。

Rossi推门进去，看到办公室里的景象他不禁愣住了，办公室的主人的西装上衣此时挂在墙角的衣架上，主人自己身着白衬衫伸直了那一双长腿舒服地平躺在他办公室里的那张长沙发上，沙发旁边堆着几本崭新的书，他手上也拿了一本在看。办公室的主人看到他也很吃惊，

"你到的真早，Dave。"

"你不是比我还早吗？"

"哦，Jack昨晚被同学请到家中过夜，所以我就早来了。"

"于是你找到了你的晨读时间。"Rossi朝Hotch手上的书努努嘴，又朝地上散落的几本瞥了一眼，

"喔，谢谢你这个读者的支持。其实你知道你不需要花钱去买的。"Rossi说，

"这个吗，我想我应该为你的书的销量做点贡献。"Hotch笑着说，从沙发上坐起身来。

"哪本你最不喜欢？"Rossi问，

"最不喜欢？"Hotch有点莫名其妙，"Dave，你难道不应该问我哪本是我最喜欢的吗？"

Rossi没吭声，Hotch接着说，

"不管哪种问法，我都会让你失望的，因为我到现在并没有全部都看完，而且以前看的恐怕也有点儿忘记了。也许你应该问Reid，他全部都看过，而且差不多能倒背如流。"

"但是这本最新的你肯定看完了。"

"当然，那是你给我牵过名的书。"Hotch明白Rossi的意思，故意装的很轻松地说，

"那么，你是怎么看的？Hotch，你是否也同意这是'一部缺乏新意的作品，读后使人感到沉闷和无聊。'"

"Dave。"Hotch缜怪地看着Rossi，"你不应该把那个变态的评价当真，你知道的，他只是为了要故意羞辱你才这么写的。"

"如果只是为了故意羞辱我，我倒没有什么可在意的。但我恐怕他这样写确实是在给自己作案创造理由，用作案来挑战我。"

"可Dave，我们除了那个字条和那封机打的信，我们并没有，"Hotch看着Rossi脸上的表情把话停了下来，

"Dave,你又收到了其他信？"

Rossi点点头，把手上端着的两杯咖啡放在Hotch的办公桌上，从西服的怀里掏出一张纸条递给Hotch，

"这是我昨天晚上收到的。"

Hotch接过字条，将字条展开

"亲爱的Rossi，我的实践创作早已开始。也许你也应该开始酝酿你的新创作主题了。石头，剪刀，布。"

"'石头，剪刀，布'，这更像是两个小孩在打赌简单论输赢，Rossi，你肯定这不是一个恶作剧的玩笑？"Reid说，

"Reid，我不这样认为。"Rossi说，

"为什么？也许他就是你的一个粉丝，因为不满意你书中安排的故事情节的发展，而赌气要去写他自己的同人文。"Reid说，

"Reid，我倒更希望是如此。如果是那样的话，他只会在纸上或是网上写写他臆想的故事，最多不过是糟蹋一下我的作品，最坏的不过是让一些读者看了后反胃而已。"

"Rossi，也许更有可能是你的一个竞争对手，我想写犯罪文学的作家也是文人相轻，互相贬低，互相较劲的。也许你可以想想，Rossi，你最强劲的竞争对手是谁？"Reid接着说，

"哦，我最强劲的竞争对手？这个，Reid, 其实不用说你知道的也很清楚：柯南.道尔爵士，阿加莎.克里斯蒂女士，爱伦.坡，艾勒里.奎恩，雷蒙德•钱德勒...我想我无论如何也竞争不过这些大师，当然还有那些还活在世上的畅销书作家：Jeffrey Deaver， Lee Child, 我很惭愧地认为自己也进入不到他们的竞争对手的名单上。"Rossi说，

"我是说肯定有其他人嫉妒羡慕你的成就，那些不如你成功，书的销量没有你好的，或者是他们的粉丝因此而憎恨你的，憎恨你比他们的偶像成功。"Reid说，

"Dave，Reid说的也有一定的道理，也就是说有两类人有可能会和你玩这个游戏：一种人是你的粉丝，像他信中所说的是你多年忠实的读者，但是爱之深会恨之切。"Hotch说，

"就像斯蒂芬.金的小说《头号书迷》。嘿，Rossi，你为什么没有提到斯蒂芬.金？我喜欢斯蒂芬.金。"Reid说，

"我肯定你喜欢斯蒂芬.金，Reid，《头号书迷》是他的书中我最喜欢的一本，我承认我的作品不能和他的相提并论，但我们的作品并不能算是同一个种类。不幸的是我书中的故事几乎全部取材于现实，而不是虚幻构成的。"Rossi辩白说，Hotch瞥了Reid一眼，可惜Reid并没有注意到Hotch的目光。

"嘿，Dave，我喜欢你的作品远远超过了喜欢斯蒂芬.金，他的作品除了《肖申克的救赎》和《绿里奇迹》外，其他的我都没兴趣。" Hotch说，

"谢谢！Hotch，谢谢支持！但你的评价带有一定的偏袒性，不能算数。嘿，Reid，你读了我的新书，对吗？"Rossi问，

"我当然读了。Rossi, 你的书我每一本都读过。"Reid骄傲地回答到，"我也算是你的忠实粉丝了，活着的作家里，除了斯蒂芬.金，你的书是我最喜欢的。"

"谢谢！Reid。那你能否告诉我你是怎么看我这本新书的呢？"Rossi问，

Hotch站在Rossi背后朝Reid默默地摇摇头示意，但Reid仍旧没朝Hotch的方向看，已经自顾自滔滔不绝地讲开了。

"恩，这个么？Rossi，不怕冒犯，坦率地讲那个家伙说的并没有完全错，毕竟这是你的第十本书了，你的这本书从架构上和故事情节编排上讲都未免有些重复你以前的作品和套路。但这个是难免的，就像CSI拍了十多季了，编剧已经早就把主意都用光了，编的故事情节就会显得老套重复，观众也会产生审美疲惫，就连BBC的《歇洛克Sherlock》仅仅拍了三季，但到第三季编剧也已经黔驴技穷了，编出很多硬伤和不合理的地方，所以..."

"嘿，Reid，"Hotch终于忍不住了，他喊了一声Reid的名字，Rossi看了Hotch一眼，

"没事，Hotch，让Reid讲完，我想听听真正的粉丝的看法，只有从真正的粉丝那里你才会听到中肯的意见。"Rossi说，

还没等Reid再开口，一个探员走过来，

"Rossi探员，你有访客，一个老人家在你不在的时候就已经来过好几次了，吵着要见你，她现在在门口，说是你的粉丝，等着你帮她破案。"

Rossi双手交叉摆放在隆起的小肚子上，尽量让自己舒服地坐在那里，他似乎在聚精会神地听着对方讲，并且时不时地点点头，问上一句，"真的吗？"

"是真的，Rossi探员，一张人脸，Rossi探员, 就出现在我家的窗户上，"

"您看清那张人脸的摸样了吗？"

"噢，当然，我看到的那张脸简直让人过目难忘。

"那人的脸长得什么样？"Rossi探身向前严肃地问到，

"那人的脸看上去很凶，简直是阴森可怕，鹰钩鼻子，尖下巴，头上戴一顶黑色的高顶礼帽。"

Rossi把身子重重地靠回到椅背上，

"夫人，你说的是那种老式的绅士礼帽吗？"

"就是那种，高高的老式黑色礼帽，穿黑色的长礼服，那人目光阴森凶狠，看了让人不寒而栗。"

"哦，我知道了。" Rossi听着老人这仿佛是对恶魔Jack外表的详细描述只能无可奈何地不住地点头，随声附和。

"那您看到他后都做了些什么呢？您叫警察了吗？"

"我朝那人喊'我有枪，你别进来，我有枪，你听到了吗？"

"您真的有枪吗？夫人。"Rossi有点担心地问，

"是我丈夫的枪，一把古董枪很值钱，如果你到我家去，我会拿给你看。"老人神秘地凑近Rossi说，

"荣幸之至。夫人，但我建议您一定要把枪收藏好。"

"放心，我睡觉的时候就把枪藏在我的枕头下面。"老人压低声音说，

"我建议您把枪锁起来。"

"不，那样的话，如果有人闯进来我再拿枪就来不及。"

"可是，夫人，"Rossi的话被老太太打断了，

"Rossi探员，能给我倒杯茶吗？"

"当然可以，夫人。"Rossi拿起手机来拨了个号码，

"JJ，我可以麻烦你给夫人拿杯茶来吗？谢谢，JJ。"

不大一会儿，JJ端着一个马克杯出现了，

"夫人，您的茶。"

"谢谢，甜心，你真是太好了。"老人抚摸着JJ的手腕说，

"可甜心，能不能再拿点儿曲奇饼干给我呢？我血糖低。"

JJ为难地看了Rossi一眼，Rossi朝她耸耸肩，JJ只好说，

"好吧，夫人，我想想办法找找看我们这里有没有曲奇。"

"你真是太好了，甜心。"

出乎Rossi的预料，JJ刚走出屋没一会儿，Reid马上就出现了，他手里拿着一包印着苏格兰条格包装的曲奇。

"夫人，您要的曲奇。"

"哦，年轻人，这正是我喜欢的牌子，Bravo，（太赞了！）你居然能分析出我喜欢的曲奇饼的牌子，Rossi探员，这真是你教出的好学生。"

"哦，夫人，这是Reid博士。博士，干的好。"Rossi话里有话地夸奖到，

"哦，你还是个医生，那么我正好有个小的健康问题要请教你。"老人惊喜地说，

"对不起，夫人，我不是医生，我是博士，但不是医学博士，那曲奇饼正好也是我喜欢的牌子，我有时也会出现血糖低的症状。您还是继续和Rossi探员讨论您的案情吧，我就不打扰了，希望您喜欢这曲奇饼。"Reid一口气连珠跑地说着，同时朝Rossi幸灾乐祸地做了个鬼脸，然后赶紧溜之大吉了。

在老人已经吃了五块曲奇饼之后，房门终于再一次打开了，Hotch出现在屋门口。Rossi顿时松了一口气，他看了看手表，然后用缜怪的眼神朝Hotch瞥了一眼，Hotch没有理睬Rossi责备的目光，径直朝着老人走来，

"夫人，我是Hotchner探员， 我非常抱歉地打断您，我恐怕Rossi探员有任务需要马上出发。"

老人打量着Hotch，

"Hotchner探员？你是Rossi探员的老板？"

"正是。"

"可你看上去比他年轻多了。"

"可Hotchner探员确实是我的老板，夫人。"

"他看上去确实很年轻，当然也很英俊。"

"谢谢，夫人，我恐怕你和Rossi探员的谈话今天只能到此为止了，我保证Rossi探员改日有时间的话一定会继续你们的谈话。"

"当然，我理解，你们要去出，恩，怎么说？出外勤，对吗？拯救生命，阻止坏人。这就是你们要做的事情。"

"您说的一点不错，夫人。"Hotch随声应和到，

"这就对了，"老人上下地打量着穿着深色合体西装的Hotch，

"阻止坏人做坏事，就像James Bond一样。"

"阻止坏人做坏事，没错，夫人，但我可以向您保证，Hotchner探员没有一点像James Bond的地方。"Rossi有点懊恼地说，

"真的没有吗？太遗憾了，可他穿西装的样子真的是很英俊。"

"谢谢，夫人。"Hotch笑着瞥了Rossi一眼，

"好吧，我的美国上尉（My Captain, American Captain)"老人拍着Hotch的手臂，

"去干你们该干的事情吧，抓坏人，拯救世界，做我的英雄。"

"遵命，夫人。"

将老人送出门，Rossi缜怪地对Hotch说，

"Hotch，我们说好的，可你晚了二十分钟才出现。"

"但Rossi探员，别忘了老人不光是你的粉丝还是联邦政府的纳税人，服务于人民不是我们的责任吗？" Hotch笑着说，

"Hotch！"

"说正经的，老人真的有什么案子要破吗？" Hotch问，

"在我分析是没有。可老人有把枪。"Rossi说，

"这倒是有点儿让人担心。"Hotch说。

"我也是这么想的，美国上尉。"Rossi说。

男人没有想到第三瓶啤酒下肚就把他撂到了，毕竟是上了年纪的人。空啤酒瓶扔在地上，电视机大开着，他就在屋子中间的那把旧躺椅上沉沉地睡了过去。不知过了多久，他感到有人在踢他的腿，他开口诅咒着，酒劲和电视机里发出的声音使他完全没听到有人闯进来。他起先没动弹，但他的腿被狠很地踢疼了，他大声地谩骂着勉强挣扎着睁开眼，眼前是一个陌生男人的重影，

"你，你他妈的是谁？"

"你的行刑手。"男人的语调格外地冷酷

"你是，你是怎么进来的？你想干什么？"他的酒被吓醒了，

"我已经告诉你了，我是来要你的命的。现在忏悔吧！畜生！"

上年纪的人从桌上的文件中抬起头来，透过窗子打量了一下楼下已经变得空荡荡的办公室。下班的时间已过，人们在周五的晚上通常从办公室里消失的速度要比平日要快得多，他知道此时楼上楼下只有他和他隔壁的邻居还在。

Rossi办公室的门被轻轻敲响了，

"进来。" 他答到。

Hotch从门外探身进来。

"Dave，我知道你还没走，一起去喝上一杯怎么样？"他建议到，但语气中似乎并没给Rossi留出拒绝的余地。

"今天周五，难道你不想早点儿回家和Jack一起度周末吗？"Rossi问到，

"Jessica全家今天下午出发去野营了，顺便带上了Jack，他可以和他的表兄表姐们好好度个周末。"Hotch说，

"好吧！为什么不呢？"Rossi说到，

他从心里非常愿意在周末的晚上能和Hotch出去喝上两杯，让两个人都从沉重压抑的工作中摆脱出来，或者说暂时忘却放松一下，顺便聊聊。Hotch是个好的陪伴，但自从他成为单亲父亲后这样的机会变得越来越少了，不出外勤的日子里，Hotch就是办公室和家两点一线的生活。他晚上比从前离开办公室的时间早了许多，但却从来没有空着手回过家，总是带着卷宗回去，等到Jack上床入睡了再工作上一会儿。难得Hotch在周末的晚上有时间和心情去酒吧。

"你想去哪里呢？"Rossi一边收拾着桌上的卷宗一边问，

"哦，这个，我来开车。"Hotch说着人已经消失在门口。

从办公室出来，Hotch开车没走多远，就在附近一家年轻探员们经常出没的爱尔兰酒吧门前停了下来。因为是周末，酒吧里挤满了乱烘烘的人群，显得很吵闹。Rossi很奇怪为什么Hotch选择来这里，因为这间酒吧并不符合Hotch平常的喜好。

"嘿，Rossi, Hotch。"他们一走进门，Morgan远远地看到了他们，朝他们拼命挥手。

他们穿过嘈杂的人群，来到Morgan的身边，围坐在桌边的一圈人一起站了起来。让Rossi吃了一惊的是在场不仅是Morgan，Reid，JJ，Gacia这几个BAU的全部人马，甚至连Kevin，Brendan Richmont和其他部门的几个探员都在等着他们的到来。

"恭喜了！Rossi探员。"众人一起喊到，从身后挡住的桌子前一起闪开身，

Rossi的目光落到桌子上摆着的那个十本书造型的大蛋糕，居然蛋糕上每本书的裱花是他每本书的书名。他回头看着身后微笑的Hotch，有点责怪地说道，

"Hotch，你安排了这个？"

"我只是提了点儿有关团队建设的建议，今晚的组织者是Reid和Morgan，这主要是他们的功劳。"

"不光是我们俩儿，蛋糕从设计到订做领取，都是JJ和Gacia一手操办的，我和Morgan可没有这么好的品位。"

"谢谢！谢谢你们！"Rossi确实被深深地感动了，喃喃地说到，

"但你们是从什么时候开始策划这个的？"Rossi问到，

"从我不公正地批评了你新作的那天。"Reid说，

"算了，Reid,你知道你说的完全正确，你不需要因为你说了真话而感到内疚，觉得对不起我。"Rossi说，

"嘿！Rossi，谁说是因为Reid内疚才有今晚的聚会的？"Morgan高声说，

"哦，谢谢你们大家，我很感激，但你们完全不用这么做，伙计们。"Rossi说，

"这个吗？Rossi，你出了第十本畅销书，难道你认为我们会轻易地放过你，让你把稿费全部花在你的宝贝老爷车上吗？没门！伙计！你早就应该想到请我们大伙一起来喝上一杯？"Morgan说，

"我们可是决不会放过任何一个能不花钱白喝一杯的机会，对吗？伙计们？"他回头朝着众人问，

"当然！"

"那是绝对的！"

"作为你的粉丝，你出书请大家喝一杯是必须的。"大家起着哄，

"讲话！讲话！发表讲演。"人们吵吵着，

"好吧，好吧，"Rossi清请嗓子，

"首先，谢谢大家！谢谢大家精心安排了这一切。"Rossi回头看看Hotch，Hotch朝他微笑着点点头，

"我的作品也许不能和那些真正的畅销书大师们的作品媲美，但我作品中的原型，那些启发了我，赋予我灵感的英雄人物绝对比任何畅销书中的英雄人物更真实也更伟大。我想我们不需要在这里为我的作品干杯，而更应该敬那些原形的英雄人物一杯，而那些英雄人物就是你们大家。"Rossi很动情地说，

"还有你，Rossi，那些英雄中也包括你，你这BAU的创始人。"Hotch插话说，

"好吧！让我们为我们大家干杯。"Rossi举起了酒杯。众人随着一起举杯一饮而尽。

桌上的大蛋糕已经被众人一扫而尽，探员们余兴未消，还在三个一群，五个一伙兴致勃勃地聊着天。突然酒吧的门口传来一阵嘈杂和吵闹声，众人回头看去，只见一个脏兮兮流浪汉摸样的人闯进了酒吧，酒吧保安正在和他纠缠不休。

"嘿！哥们！我只是想和这里的FBI探员说句话，我有个纸条要交给FBI，是给Rossi探员的，Rossi探员，嘿！FBI！"那流浪汉扯着脖子高声喊着。

"保安，让他进来。"Hotch朝保安扬扬手高声说道，Morgan没等流浪汉走到近前就上前去接过了他手中挥舞的信封，递给了Rossi，Rossi打开了信封，一张便签纸掉了出来。

"Rossi探员，我很欣慰地看到你在出版了一本如此平庸，令人感到沉闷厌倦，老生常谈的作品之后还能有如此高和如此好的兴致在这里饮酒庆祝。我私下认为你应该拿出更多的时间和精力好好地反思总结一下自己的所有作品，这包括你出版的作品和你过去破获的案件。在你得意于你的大作的同时，作为你多年的粉丝和追随者，我在努力弥补你犯下的错误，替你惩治真凶。我想你因此应该对我予以感谢才对。"

他推门走进去，背对着他正在讲话的两个人停了下来，一起朝他转过头来，两个人对他的不期而至都多少感到有点儿意外和尴尬，谁也没有说话。沉默了几秒钟，Hotch朝Gacia点点头，

"就是这些，去做吧。"Hotch对Gacia吩咐到，

"是，先生，马上办。"Gacia答应着，趁机迅速将目光避开Rossi质疑的神情，掉头重新转向电脑的屏幕前。

Hotch朝Rossi走过来，拍拍他的肩膀，两个人一起走出电脑房，朝他们位于楼上的办公室走去。

"哦，Hotch,你是在让Gacia查我过去办过的旧案子，对吗？"Rossi盯着Hotch问，Hotch沉默着没说话，

"告诉我，Hotch，Gacia查出了什么没有？"Rossi不放松地追问到，

"暂时还没有。"Hotch简短地回答到，

"如果我没猜错。你是在让Gacia查那些我参与过的但却没能结案的陈年冷案？"Rossi继续问到，Hotch以沉默作为肯定的回答，

"你知道，Hotch，我并不是在责怪你背着我去核查我办过的那些失败的案例。我这样问并不是因为我的自尊和骄傲因此受到了伤害。"Rossi说，

"我知道，Dave。"Hotch平静地说，他并没有想就此再多做些解释。

"但是，Gacia什么也没查到,不是吗？Hotch，我想也许你们找错了调查的方向。"Rossi说，

"Dave，"Hotch停了下来，转身面对着Rossi，他将双臂交叉在胸前，神情严肃地看着Rossi,

"听我说，Hotch。"Rossi没等Hotch继续开口就抢过了话头，

"我说了，我并没有因为感到我的可怜的自尊心受到了伤害而生你的气，我只是觉得也许你们查的方向不对，"

"那么你认为是怎样的方向性错误呢？Dave。"Hotch眯起眼看着Rossi，

"如果不是那些我参与过而且没破成的案子呢？"

"你在说些什么？Dave。"Hotch感到有些诧异，

"如果是那些我参与并且牵头的，我们认为是已经破获并了结了的案子呢？我们当时认为我们已经将真凶捉拿归案，但实际上我们抓错了人，抓了无辜的人，而真凶今天依然逍遥法外呢？"Rossi说，

"Dave，你真的认为有这样的可能？"Hotch看着Rossi问到，

"噢，当然！我应该早就想到的，"Hotch脸上的表情让Rossi恍然大悟，他有点责怪地看着Hotch，

"Hotch，你已经让Gacia开始查这样的案子了，对吗？这就是我进去的时候你正在交代她做的事情？"

"我很抱歉，Rossi，我事先没有告诉你更没有跟你商量。只是Gacia先查了那些没能结案的陈年冷案，但没有查到任何线索，发现任何新的案情进展，所有我才让她去查那些认定侦破而且已经定罪的案件。"Hotch充满歉意地说，

"你不需要道歉，Hotch。"Rossi看着Hotch，

"你应该知道，Aaron，我知道你想尽力地保护我，但你不需要花费心思去维护我的自尊和骄傲。"

"对于这一点，Dave，你可以相信我，更不需要劝说我，我完全不愿意去维护你的自尊和骄傲。"Hotch笑着说，

"哦，这就是你在明确地告诉我，我的自尊和骄傲是如此之大，需要承受点儿打击。"Rossi知趣地说，

"这个吗？这些年来你已经进步了很多了。"Hotch很认真地说，

"只是你经手的案子实在是太多了，Dave，单子太长了，真的是忙坏了Gacia。"Hotch微笑着说，

"不管怎样，谢谢！Aaron。"Rossi说。作为回答，Hotch只是在Rossi的肩头轻轻地拍了两下。

门铃响了，坐在轮椅上的男人低低地诅咒了一声，偏偏在他妻子不在的这会儿功夫居然有人上门，他希望不要是那些上门推销的推销员。他双手撑着轮椅两边的轮子费力地将轮椅从起居室朝门口推过去，轮椅的轮子需要上油了，滚动起来不是很灵便。坐在轮椅上，他看不到门上的猫眼，他打开门，门口站着的是一个高大的陌生男人。

"嗨！"男人脸上挂着笑容和他打招呼，

"你想要什么？"他惊讶而又没好气地问到，

"你的命！"门口的男人简短利落地回答到。

Rossi端着杯咖啡踱进会议室，Reid把正在看着的一本书忙不叠地塞在身子后面，而Morgan却仍旧满不在乎地把双腿架在桌子上津津有味地读着手里的一本书。

Rossi朝Reid摇摇头，

"Reid，你不需躲躲藏藏的，我早就知道你是我忠实的粉丝。"

"那是当然。"Reid回答到，把书从身后重新抽出来。

"只是我以为你早就把我的书全看过了。"Rossi话里有话地说，

"我这是像中国人讲的在'温故而知新'"Reid拿腔做调地说，

"哦，了解！"Rossi凑到Morgan跟前，带点嘲讽地说，

"我还不知道的是我的书迷会的人数在不断的增加，这还得感谢那个变态替我做的免费宣传。 居然连从不摸书本的Morgan都端上我的大部头在看，嘿，Morgan，你难道不应该去健身房健身吗？居然把大把的空闲时间花在读我的书上？"

"呦！Rossi，你这样说话真的是很伤人，你应该知道我不光有肌肉，当然还有脸蛋，而且更有大脑。"Morgan抗议到，

"你当然有，Morgan，虽然你的大脑的沟回不能跟Reid的大脑相提并论，但你的确是个好的侧写员，我只是不知道你还是我的书迷。"

"等等，Rossi，嗨，等等，呵，这个，也许，也许我会成为你的书迷。" Morgan把脚翘得高高的，摇晃着右手的一根食指洋洋自得地强调着说，脸上挂上一副得意的坏笑。

"你知道，Rossi，我得给你点儿好评，我第一次看你的书，说实在的，我还真的被你写的故事吸引住了。"

"哦，真的吗？Reid会告诉你那是因为这是你看的第一本。"

"嘿，Rossi，这么说不公平，我绝对没有认为你接下来的几本书无聊，不然我为什么要一看再看。"Reid抗议到，

"这个，Reid，你已经说的很清楚了，是为了研究，为了案子做功课，"Rossi回头瞥了一眼从身后走进门来的Hotch，

"那么，Hotch，你分配的工作已经非常清楚了，Gacia查我的旧案，Reid，当然还要加上Morgan，从我的书里找线索。而且要搭上没有加班费的休息时间。"

Hotch耸耸肩，无可奈何地说，

"到现在为止，我们还没有一个案例，我希望我们能尽快找出些线索，不管是从你的书里，还是从你的旧案里。"

"这也不错，Rossi，你的书也让我娱乐了一把。"Morgan说，

"你这样说真让我觉得如释重负。那么你们从书中得到什么新的发现吗？Reid，除了让你发现了更多的糟点和漏洞之外？"

"嘿，Rossi，我还以为你不会因为我随便的几句评价而耿耿于怀呢？"Reid不满意地撅起嘴，

"Reid，Rossi并不是这个意思。"Hotch插嘴到，他瞥了Rossi一眼，目光中包含着几分责怪。

"Reid，坦白地讲，我一点都没有因为你的评论而耿耿于怀，现在告诉我，你发现了什么'达芬.奇密码'没有？"

"还没有，我没找到任何与石头，剪刀，布有关联的地方和故事情节。"Reid说，

"哼，"Rossi用鼻子哼了一声，"你说的没错，我也不记得自己写过和石头，剪刀，布有关联的案子。"

"不光是你的书，Rossi，"Hotch说，"包括你参与过的案子，Gacia已经将冷案中与任何与石头，剪刀，布有关的案件都查了一遍，但还没找到任何头绪。至于那些已经结案的案件，倒是有一定的案件涉及到石头，剪刀，布。"Hotch回头看着身后抱着一大堆卷宗的Gacia，朝她点点头，

"先生，你查过的那些案子，那些案子的数量之大可真是把我折腾得够呛，"Gacia说着，费劲地将怀里的卷宗放到桌上，

"杀人凶器涉及到石头的有七起，剪刀有九起，布，这个难说，如果把所有和纺织面料有关的案子算起来，包括被害人被勒杀，窒息的案件有六起。可这些都是已经侦破，并已经判决的案件，没有被告人上诉要求推翻判决，我还没发现任何有疑点的案子。"

"但是，如果答案和我书里的情节无关，那么肯定和我办过的案子有关。"Rossi说，

"或者， Rossi，和你这个人有关。"Reid条件反射似地蹦出来的一句话立刻招来了Hotch和Morgan责怪的严厉目光，

"你是说这个案子本身就是针对我个人的，我对此并不怀疑，应该是我过去在办案中树立的敌人。"Rossi说，"但他为什么要扯上我的书？"

"听我讲，"Reid自顾自地说下去，

"第一是时机，正赶上你的新书出版，一个里程碑，不管是仇恨还是嫉妒，现在对你发起攻击正是时候。第二，他说你的书是'老生长谈'，我想一部分原因是因为你一系列的小说都是围绕着一个主人公进行的，当然很多畅销书的作者都是这样做的，这也不能算偷懒，毕竟塑造一个个性鲜明的主人公并不容易，"

Rossi无可奈何地耸耸肩，Reid没理会仍旧语速极快地说下去，

"你书中这个经验老道的FBI探员，不仅办案能力强，而且洞察力和分析能力过人，他不仅凭借经验而且更是凭借自己的直觉破案，甚至在仿佛案件水落石出的时候仍旧力排众议，不放弃，坚持自己的观点直到找出真凶为止。当然他也有凡人的缺点，骄傲自大，不喜欢循规蹈矩，不太遵守规定，不尊重上级，追求生活品位，享乐主义，还有点花心..."

"好了，好了，Reid，我知道自己书中的人物是怎样的。"Rossi打断了Reid,

"哈哈，我一本书还没看完，但这个人物怎么听上去那么耳熟。"Morgan坏笑着嘟囔了一句，

"他很骄傲，那是因为他从来没有错过，他对案件的分析有独到之处，但他似乎永远是正确的。"Reid仍不甘心地说，

"所以要打击他的骄傲，就要证明他是错的，他也有分析判断失误的时候，也会办错案，抓错人， 这就是他信里说的要'作为你多年的粉丝和追随者，在努力弥补你犯下的错误，替你惩治真凶'。"Hotch看着Rossi说，

"'我犯下的错误'，就是说他找到了证据，证明我某个案子中可能抓错了人，让真凶至今逍遥法外。"Rossi低声喃喃到。

年轻男人充满疑惑地看着坐在沙发上的两名不速之客，

"我听说的是你们当年已经抓到了杀害我母亲的凶手不是吗？那个被媒体称作'采石场杀手'的变态。"

"我们只是想把过去的案件重新整理做一下回顾。"两个探员中较为年轻一点的中年男人慎重地说，

"重新回顾？你应该清楚我们这些受害人家属并没有'重新回顾'往事的心情。"年轻男人不满地说，

"我们完全理解！我很抱歉！"男人道歉到，"我知道这对于你们受害人家属来说等于把已经结疤伤口重新撕开。"

年轻男人摇摇头，

"我那时还小，只有九岁，为了保护我，大人们一直将母亲去世的真相瞒着我，直到我上了高中才从父亲的嘴里知道母亲是被杀害的。我只知道母亲去世后，父亲像变了一个人，他酗酒..."年轻男人停了下来，轻轻叹了一口气，

"父亲前年去世了，对于母亲的案件我什么都不清楚，再说已经过去二十年了，我听说那个变态不是没等到判决就在看守所里自杀了吗？"

Rossi点点头，站起身来，

"是的。谢谢你的合作。"

"为什么？你们想知道什么？"秃顶，腰身粗壮，上了年纪的男人瞪大了眼睛，

"你们为什么要重新回顾我弟弟的案件，难道说你们在他死后的二十年后终于相信他不是真的'采石场杀手'了？"上年纪的男人已经出离了愤怒，

"先生，我们并不确定，只是想重新回顾一下当年的案情。"高个的中年探员冷静地说，

"回顾？你们肯定有了新的线索，不然你们回顾个鬼，让我猜猜，你们找到真凶了？还是真凶又故技重演又大开杀戒了？二十年过去了，我弟弟已经死了二十年了，他一个哑巴，一个智商只有六七岁的弱智成年人，我当年就告诉过你们他不可能是系列杀人犯，即使他被人发现抱着那被杀孩子的尸体，可没人信，警察不信，你们FBI也不信，他自己在看守所自杀了，你们找到了一个现成的，不能为自己辩护的替罪羊，现在你们又返回来找证据，我弟弟已经死了，什么也把他带不回来，你们这些狗娘养的条子，你们给我滚，从我面前滚开！"

上年纪的男人狂怒地暴跳着朝两个男人扑过来，年轻一点的高个探员上前一步把身体挡在了上年纪的探员面前，

"先生，我们非常理解你的心情，我们在没有发现新情况前，不会再来打搅你。我希望你现在也不要做出任何让自己后悔的事情来。"Hotch镇定地说，

Hotch和Rossi沉默着上了SUV，Hotch将车子发动起来，过了好一会儿，Rossi才打破了沉默，

"抱歉！"Rossi低声说，Hotch手扶着方向盘没做声，只是轻轻摇摇头让他不要在意，

"你知道，Hotch，也许你不需要为我做出那样的保护姿态。"Rossi说，

"我知道，你是个大男孩，Rossi，你不需要我的保护。"Hotch尽量把语气放轻松调侃到，

"不，我的意思是也许我值得那个人给我的脸上来上一拳。"Rossi说，

"为什么？你觉得全是你的错？"Hotch问，

"你可以这么说。"Rossi说，

Hotch意味深长地看了Rossi一眼，

"怎么？Hotch，你是觉得我传染了你的负疚感？"

"你毕竟不是当年唯一参与办案的人员，Rossi。"

"可我是局里派来对嫌疑犯做精神甄别鉴定的领队。"

"那你当年得出的结论是什么？"Hotch问，

"我们和当地警方实际上并没有得出统一的结论，那个嫌犯就..."Rossi没再说下去，

"那你今天看来就你们当年的甄别，你有什么新的看法？"

"我不确定，和当年一样，那个哑巴弱智嫌犯确实有狂暴的倾向，他曾在采石场追打过嘲笑他向他丢石头的小孩们，所以当他被抓住抱着被害小孩的遗体，似乎就是板上钉钉他就是那个连续杀死了四个女人和小孩的罪犯。我们当时也并没有找到其他的嫌犯。"

"他被抓，自杀后再没有新的案件出现。"Hotch说，

"所以，我理所应当地认为他就是那个系列杀人犯。"Rossi说，

"Rossi，我们现在也并不确定他不是凶犯，还是他就是凶犯。"Hotch说，

"只是，Hotch，我觉得我当年确实不在状态，当时我被糟糕失败的婚姻搞得晕头转向，我想我当时并没有集中精力，完全进入状况。"

"我们会查明白的，Rossi。"Hotch说。

男人看着门外不停地拍打着关上的店门的客人没好气地说，

"对不起，先生，你没看到门上挂着的牌子吗？我们打佯了。"

"拜托了，先生，我要去接女朋友，赶去参加她女朋友的婚礼，只需要简单的整理一下就行了，用不了多长时间。"客人隔着玻璃门央求着，

男人打量着客人那梳理整齐的深棕色头发，和刮得干干净净的两腮和下颚，

"你看上去不错，先生，我不认为你还需要什么整理。"理发师皱着眉头说，他只想在这个炎热的下午小栖一会儿，不想接待客人。

"拜托了，先生，也许只需要吹吹风，上些发胶什么的，"男人仍旧坚持着，并掏出一张百元的大钞朝他挥舞着，男人看上去很陌生，显然不是镇上的住户，他从来没有见过此人，从他的装束来看仿佛是名过分讲究的推销员。

无可奈何地他打开了门，把男人让进发廊，朝镜子前的椅子指了指，示意客人坐下，出乎他的意料，进门的客人并没有落座，而是逼近到他的面前，那一脸的笑容已经收起，

"我并不是来整理头发的，尤其是不会让你那肮脏血腥的手来动我的一根寒毛。但我认为你需要被收拾收拾。"

电话响了，Richmont助理局长拿起听筒，

"先生，Hotchner探员来了。"他的秘书在电话里说，

"谢谢！让他进来。"他回答到，他放下电话，办公室的门被轻轻地敲了两下后推开了，Hotch走了进来，

"先生，你找我？"Hotch问到，

"嘿！Aaron，好久没见，来，坐下来。"助理局长显得有点儿过于热情地站起来招呼到，Hotch在他办公桌对面的椅子上坐下来。

"你儿子怎么样了？Aaron."

"他很好。谢谢！"

"长大了？"

"是的。"

"很好，很好。孩子一下子就长大了，你会发现岁月过得很快。"

"是的，先生。"

"是呵，Aaron，我们很久没有一起跑步了，你知道我们都太忙了。"

"是的。先生，"Hotch干巴巴地说，"您家里人还好吧？"

"哦，我夫人很好， Brendan？我都不知道有多久没有见到他了。坦白地讲，自从他被调离了BAU，我们的关系也更加疏远了。你知道，Aaron，他确实喜欢你的团队，喜欢和你的团队在一起工作。"

"那是一支好团队，先生。"Hotch说，

"当然。当然，这毋庸质疑。"助理局长说，

"Aaron，我正是想跟你谈谈这个问题。"

"先生，什么问题？"Hotch簇起了眉头，

"你的团队近来一切都好吧？" 助理局长问，

"一切正常，先生，我们从破了上个网络偶像案后一直没接到什么大案子。只是根据一些地区警方的要求，协助做一些日常的分析工作。"

"很好，很好。"助理局长点着头，

"有什么问题吗？先生。"Hotch注视着助理局长，

"这个，Aaron，你和Rossi探员之间最近发生过什么矛盾吗？"

"矛盾？你指什么？先生。我和Rossi探员之间从来没有发生过什么矛盾。"Hotch的眉头簇得更紧了。

"我是说你们工作中有什么分歧吗？"

"分歧？先生，我和Rossi探员之间没有任何分歧。"

"但我为什么听说你要求你的队员花时间对Rossi探员过去参与调查的一些案件重新展开调查分析，而且调查的重点在于那些他参与的并且已经宣告侦破的案件。"

Hotch一愣，助理局长的情报监测工作还是做的很到位的。

"先生，这并不是我们正式进行的官方调查，"

"我知道，Aaron，"助理局长打断了Hotch的话，

"正因为是这样，我才更加难以理解你为什么让你的队员进行额外的调查工作，去调查Rossi探员的旧案，难道你们之间， 我是说你和Rossi探员之间发生了问题和矛盾，你才会怀疑Rossi探员过去所办案子的正确性。"

"先生，正如我所说的，我和Rossi探员之间没有任何矛盾和分歧，Rossi探员对于我们正在进行的调查是了解并且支持的，因为我们有理由认为Rossi探员遇到了一个跟踪者的骚扰。"

"一个跟踪者的骚扰，你是说Rossi探员遇到了一个狂热的崇拜者的骚扰，是因为他出版的那些作品吗？"

"这个我们还不清楚。"Hotch坦白地说，

"你们认为Rossi探员的生命安全因此受到了威胁？"助理局长追问到，

"我们目前还没有证据，还不能肯定地说这个跟踪者的行为威胁到了Rossi探员的生命安全，但如果局里能够给予一定的人力物力支持，对Rossi探员采取一定的保护措施也是必要的。"Hotch说，

"等等，等等，Hotchner探员，你把我弄糊涂了，你说你们没有任何证据证明Rossi探员的生命安全受到了跟踪者的威胁，但你依然要求局里对Rossi探员进行必要的保护？"

"是的。"Hotch肯定地说，

"对不起，Hotchner探员，让我重复一下你所告诉我的。首先，你并不清楚Rossi探员被跟踪是不是因为他出版的那些作品，也并不能确定这个跟踪者是否和Rossi探员以前参与侦破的案件有关，你同时也没有证据表明这个跟踪者对Rossi探员的生命安全造成威胁，但你仍然要求你的团队花时间和资源对Rossi探员参与过的并且已经侦破的案件重新进行核实？而且你现在居然要求局里对Rossi探员增加实施一些保护性措施。Hotchner探员，你知道你自己在说些什么吗？"

"是的，先生。因为我们并不能排除Rossi探员被跟踪与他办过的案件之间的联系，我们也并不能排除跟踪者会对Rossi探员安全造成威胁的可能性。"

"我想你是指他经手的那些已经宣告侦破的案件？"

"是的，先生。"

"Hotchner探员，停下来，"

"对不起，什么？先生，"

"Hotchner探员，停止！这是命令，我命令你立即停止你那些非正式的调查。"

"但是，"

"Hotchner探员，你在局里工作了这么多年，你应该清楚你私下进行的这些和Rossi探员有关的调查不符合程序，是对局里人力物力资源的滥用和浪费。同时，你们擅自进行对局里参与调查的案件，特别是那些被认定已经被侦破的案件进行重新审理，这不仅会对Rossi探员本人的个人声誉造成一定的影响，而且更会对局里声誉造成很恶劣的影响和严重的损害，所以，Hotchner探员，我命令你立刻停止调查。"

"先生，假如我们停止了调查，万一这个跟踪者采取了行动，威胁到了Rossi探员的人身安全，或者是其他人的安全，那后果将不光会伤害到Rossi探员，而且也会对局里的声誉造成严重损失。"

"Hotchner探员，可惜的是你并不能确定，你没有任何确凿的证据说明显示这一点，所以不要再试图说服我，听着，停下来，这是命令。"

Rossi用手摆弄着桌上的马克杯，

"你知道，Hotch，我认为Richmont说的并没有错，他说的有道理，我们到现在也并没有任何证据证明这不是一个我书迷搞的恶作剧。"

"可是，Dave，我并不认为我们可以放松大意地不去理会，万一这不是一个单纯的恶作剧，那么我担心的不仅是你个人的安全，还有其他连带人的安全。"

"Aaron，我想你最近对我表现出了有点过头的保护倾向。听着，我只是又出了一本他妈的平庸的作品而已，不值得一群人这么大惊小怪，一个三流作家出了一本三流作品，有人跳出来骂骂是正常的。"

"Dave，你知道你自己说的不是事实。"Hotch严肃地看着Rossi，

"那你打算怎么办？Aaron，你不可能也不可以去违背Richmont的命令再动用局里的资源和BAU的人员去查一出子虚乌有的案子，到头来可能只是一场书迷搞的恶作剧。"

"我只是希望这不会是一场正在上演的罪案剧，更不希望由此引发任何悲剧。"Hotch说，

"但你现在想怎么做？Aaron,你又能做些什么？不要再在我的问题上浪费时间和精力了。"

"我想我们会想出办法，找出些线索的，Dave。" Hotch说，

"我想也许我可以自己解决这个问题。"Rossi思忖着说，

"你不会想到警察局去报警吧？"

"算了吧，Aaron，到警察局去报警？你我心里都清楚警察们才不会理会这种事情，即使当事人是联邦探员也不行。"

"那你打算怎么自己处理？"

"首先，我想让我的出版商搞个书迷媒体发布会，"

"嘿，对不起，伙计们，你们应该来看看这个。"Rossi的话被突然闯进来的Reid打断了。

Rossi和Hotch跟着Reid走进会议室，会议室里的大屏幕电视开着，屏幕上播音员正在进行爆炸性新闻的直播，

"据匿名提供线索的知情人士透露，这三个发生在不同地区的谋杀案被害人恰恰和联邦调查局多年前侦破的三起系列杀人案有关。这多年前发生的三起系列杀人案早已宣布被侦破，凶手早已相继落网判刑。但这三个被害者的死似乎将当年宣告侦破的案子的疑点暴露出来，警方在三名被害人的家中和被害现场发现了当年三起系列杀人案中始终没有找到的证据，即系列杀人犯从当年被害人身上拿走的战利品。因为多年前的三起系列杀人案都发生在和被害人现在不同的住址，发生在不同的州，所以当地警方也不清楚当年的案晴的线索，更不能对此做出任何的解释。而当年三起案件都是有联邦调查局的BAU牵头经手办理的，牵头办案的首席BAU分析员是现在联邦调查局BAU的David Rossi探员，"

屏幕上出现了Rossi的头像，

"据我们了解，David Rossi探员不仅是联邦调查局BAU行为分析处的创始人和首席分析专家，而且还是一名知名的犯罪畅销书作家，刚刚出版了他的第十部作品。难道在David Rossi这名BAU资深探员的带领下宣告侦破的案子实际上是错案？也就是说当年无辜的人被作为系列杀人犯被抓捕，被判刑，而多年以来，真正的凶手却一直逍遥法外，很可能真凶正是目前被杀的三名被害人呢？我们已经联系了联邦调查局，但到目前，联邦调查局拒绝做出任何评论。"

Hotch看了一眼站在一旁的JJ，JJ朝他摇摇头，摊了摊手耸耸肩，表示一概不知。

"稍候，我们会再次尝试联系联邦调查局和David Rossi探员，要求他们给我们作出一定的解释。问题是是否由Dave Rossi探员带领的联邦调查局精英团队确实在当年办案过程中犯下了严重的错误。我们会继续追踪报道，敬请关注。"

"这真是宣传我和我的作品的绝妙广告啊！"Rossi带着几分苦涩自嘲到，

"至少，我们有了关于你的跟踪者的线索，Rossi，那个嫌犯已经等不及了，自己跳出来向媒体宣布了他的战功。"

"毫无疑问，这个透露给媒体消息的匿名知情者就是我那个疯狂的粉丝。但是为什么？单单就为了让我颜面丢尽？"Rossi说，

"Rossi，我们找出他的动机也就找出了嫌犯，至少我们现在有个正式的案子要处理了，"Hotch看着Rossi，

"Dave，"他踌躇着如何将下面的话讲出来，

"我理解，Hotch，这个案子我需要回避。"Rossi无可奈何地说，

"而我们现在的BAU团队，并不属于你当年领导的团队，我们从没有直接介入过这些案子，所以我们可以接手参与。"Hotch说，他严肃地看了周围的众人一眼，Rossi点点头，

"我真是为此感到庆幸！"

"好了，让我们马上开始吧。"Hotch说到。

不大的旅馆房间里，三位房客正聚集在一起享用他们的晚餐。桌子上胡乱地摆放着饮料和几盒吃了一半的匹萨，和涂抹着红红的番茄酱的餐食相辉映的竟然是床上和地毯上摊满的卷宗和血淋淋的犯罪现场照片，那些触目惊心的照片每一张看了都令人作呕，但这些照片似乎并没有影响到屋里三个正在进餐的男人的胃口，已经是晚上九点多钟了，他们都已经饿极了，而且他们早就习惯了这种守着血腥的犯罪现场照片，边吃边讨论的进餐方式。

屋子里坐着的三个男人看上去每个人都是一副疲惫至极的神情。Hotch早已脱下了西装取下了领带，身上穿着的白衬衣不再像往日那样挺括平整，脸上也似乎新添了几道皱纹。Reid眼下的黑眼圈明显地变得更深了，麻竿般的身材仿佛佝偻得更厉害了，连三人中体格最强壮的Morgan，那巧克力色的脸上也失去了平日泛着的光泽，没修整好的胡子让他看上去人憔悴了不少。三个人一周里连续飞行了四个州，几乎是每36小时就换一个地方，进行现场调查讯问，回到旅馆，三个人累得感觉身体像散了架。

"那个采石场的杀手之所以没被列入嫌疑名单，是因为他在最后一案案发后的当天驾车出了严重车祸进了医院，在医院里昏迷了十多天，出院后下肢瘫痪，这可以说是一种报应，所以没人想到把他列入嫌疑名单。那个弱智充当了他的替罪羊，而他和家人在他出院后移居到了千里之外的其他州。"Hotch说，

"我想他杀人后当时就已经得到了应有的报应，车祸让他腰部以下部位全部瘫痪，那个所谓伸张正义的凶手实际上是让他得到了一种解脱。可他居然在这么多年后，追踪到千里之外把他除掉也真不是一日之功呵。"Reid说，

"剪刀手确实是剪刀手杀人犯，只是这个剪刀手不是当年被抓的墨西哥裔园丁，而是理发师。墨西哥裔园丁确实杀了人，但只杀了他的女主人情妇，并没有杀害其他人，这也是他在法庭上一直申明的，可陪审团并没有买他的帐，杀人不是误判，但系列杀人的确是误判。而真正的系列杀人犯理发师没等墨西哥裔园丁被判刑就移居了其他州。"Morgan说，

"接下来，'布'，如果不是这个所谓要伸张正义的凶手，我们很难将"布"和案情联系起来。所有的被害者，五个年轻女人都是被勒毙的，但杀人的凶器都没找到，而这五条被害者的围巾都在真凶的家里作为他保留的战利品存放着。"Hotch说，

"当年那个被作为嫌犯逮捕并对犯罪事实供认不讳的人进监狱不到五个月就因为晚期癌症死在了狱中，他承认了他从没犯下的罪行，他死后他妻子的账户上忽然冒出来二十五万美金，所有的人都认为是她丈夫从前买的保险金帮她度过了她丈夫死后的经济难关。"Reid说，

"三个案件中竟然有如此多的巧合。问题是如果不是一个熟知案情，而且一直对案件的结案心存怀疑，执着地花了二十多年的时间进行追踪，这三个案子的真相是不可能大白天下的。"Hotch说，

"Hotch，可以说这个嫌犯是扮演了正义天使的形象，上演了三出二十年如一日，千里追凶的探案剧。"Morgan说，

"但Morgan，我们生活在一个法制的社会，有法庭，监狱，一个执行私刑的人仍旧是罪犯。依然应该受到法律的制裁。而且种种迹象表明这个嫌犯和三个被害人之间没有任何的个人关系，他不是去为亲人复仇，我们完全不清楚他杀人的动机和目的是不是像他自己在给Rossi的字条里表明的那么单纯，我可以肯定地说不是，我仍旧认为他的主要动机和目标..."

"是Rossi。"Reid插嘴到，

"我同意！Rossi才是一切的关键。"Morgan点点头应和到。

"那么， Hotch，你是说我们就此可以确认这个除掉了三个凶手的杀手肯定是当年和Rossi一起办案的人，也就是说他是我们自己的人，很多情况都是内部消息，除了BAU只有当地的警方知道。"

"出发前我和Rossi讨论过，我们就有所怀疑，现在看来恐怕确实是这样的。"

"那么，是当地警方的一员也许不太可能，只有可能是..."Morgan迟疑着，似乎不愿意把那三个字吐出来。

"很有可能是局里，甚至是BAU当年的成员。"Hotch把话说了出来。

"BAU，Gideon，Rossi他们那一代的BAU？"Reid声音变得有点尖锐，

"二十多年前的BAU。"Hotch瞥了Reid一眼，"但也不能排除有其他熟知案情的人作案的可能性，这个人既熟知案情也非常了解Rossi, 也许目前我们可以排除的只有两个人，"

"Gideon和Rossi。"Reid拿腔做调地吐出了这两个名字。

"石头，剪刀，布，谜底已经揭穿了，那么下一步呢，Hotch，你认为他会就此罢手吗？" Morgan问，

"这要取决于他作案的目的是什么，如果他只是想羞辱Rossi，那么他的目的现在可以说已经达到了，但如果他还有其他后面别的想法的话..."Hotch停下来，没往下面说。"

Hotch的手机响了，Hotch拿起了电话，来电显示的是JJ的名字，

"嘿，JJ,什么事情？"

"Hotch，你们在旅馆吗？"

"是，我和Morgan和Reid在一起。"

"你房间里应该有电视吧？"

"有，为什么？"

"我想你最好把电视打开看一下。"

Reid找到遥控器，将电视打开。

电视上晚间直播的脱口秀现场，Rossi在白色马球衫外罩着他常穿的黑色灯心绒外套，神态自若镇定地坐在来宾的坐位上。屋里的三个人全都站了起来，走到电视机前。

"Rossi探员，你是否可以和我们谈谈关于那三起谋杀案？或者准确地说是六起多重系列谋杀案，我不知道这样讲是否准确，二十多年前的你经手办理的三起多重系列杀人案，和二十多年后由此引发的三起谋杀案。"脱口秀的主持人说，

"对不起，我不能。"Rossi语调平静但坚决地回答，

"为什么？我想这相隔二十多年的多起谋杀案是公众注意的焦点，而且是网上大家讨论的热门话题。"脱口秀的主持人坚持着，

"众人关注的热门话题？也许！但目前这些案件属于FBI官方调查的范畴，原谅我不能就此在媒体上与公众进行讨论。"Rossi说，

"Rossi探员，公众之所以对这些案件瞩目，是因为二十多年前FBI调查的失误让真凶没有得到严惩，反而让无辜的人由此被误判冤判入狱，甚至有无辜的人因为冤屈而决定结束自己的生命。而今天一个匿名的杀手经过二十多年不懈的努力，追踪到了当年的真凶，并将他们一一铲除，也算为当年的被害者伸张了正义。FBI办案的失败和杀手的神奇破案才是大众讨论的焦点。很多人认为这个神秘的杀手才是真正执法的英雄。"

"等一等，对不起，我想打断你一下，当年在我领导下的破案小组确实对案情的甄别有漏洞，让真凶逍遥法外，但这不等于这名神探杀手可以超越法律，私刑执法。"Rossi说，

"但Rossi探员，抛去细节不谈，你是否承认你们当年办案确实犯了错误？"

"当年我作为领队确实在办案过程中疏忽大意，遗漏了一些细节，过于草率地下了结论，因此犯了极大的错误，我个人应该对此承担所有的责任。"Rossi说，

"那么，Rossi探员，你现在想就此对大家说些什么？"

镜头突然一转，改成了Rossi的特写镜头，Rossi的整张脸占满了镜头，他面目表情凝重，仿佛对着电视机前的某位特定的观众，声调庄重缓慢，一字一句地说到，

"我很抱歉！虽然抱歉并不能弥补当年我所犯下的过失，不能带回逝去的生命，不能改写过去。 我感到非常的内疚！我可能会在我的整个余生中都摆脱不掉这沉重的负罪感，而这就是对我当年失误的一种最严厉的惩罚。"

"Hotch，我想你临走前不是嘱咐过Rossi让他不要采取任何个人行动吗？"Morgan说，Hotch摇摇头，

"他在我们出发前是答应了我。但是Morgan你了解Rossi，对他的举动我也并不感到惊奇，"Hotch说着上前关上了电视，他不想再看下去了，而且也不愿Morgan和Reid再看下去，他走到床边开始收拾卷宗，

"Rossi, 他在电视上在对着嫌犯一个人说话，因为他知道嫌犯此时肯定正守在电视机前，Rossi想要告诉嫌犯'你已经赢了，你打败了我，你现在可以住手了！"Hotch说着将卷宗放进公文包里，

"'而我，David Rossi已经得到了永久的惩罚。'"Reid接着Hotch的话说，

"让我们早点休息吧！明天一早我们回Quantico。如果嫌犯还不肯尚罢甘休的话，那么他一定会在Quantico围着Rossi转悠。"Hotch说。

细高挑的男人棕黄色的单肩背书包在身上斜挎着，一抹卷发散落在前额上，裹住他两条细腿的吊脚裤露出一左一右不同花色的袜子。他以他特有的节奏推开书店的门走进去，付款台前正在等待交款的两个年轻女孩同时回转头来打量着这个风风火火闯进来的人，他那与众不同的长相和打扮立刻引起了年轻的女孩们注意，女孩们尽不住对他多看上了几眼，一个宅男？还是电脑怪才？一个整天泡在大学试验事里的"谢耳朵"？，她们的侧写断定他会直奔书店角落处的大部头科学或电脑程序书，但出乎她们的意料，年轻的瘦高男人在店门口的畅销书展示促销台前停住了，他随手拿起了一本放在展台最突出的位置，摆着"销量第一"的畅销小说，那是一本探案小说，封面上还加了套封，"FBI BAU高级探员David Rossi的第十本力作。"封底有印着小说作者的照片。年轻男人拿着书走到付款台前，

"对不起，" 年轻男人对正在排队的人道着歉，但并没有顾及排队的人的白眼，直接对正在忙于结帐的上年纪收银员问到，

"对不起，先生，我想问一下这本书登上销量第一的排行榜有多久了？"

"哦，那个，自从那个作者，FBI的探员接受了电视访谈的第二天，你肯定想像不到那销量简直像疯了一样，第二天几乎所有的书店都卖空了，开始缺货，我们又紧急补了货，基本来多少卖多少。"

"你知道大概这本书卖了多少吗？"

"你是说我们店里，，我们虽然和网上的销售比不了，但每天至少卖上四，五十本也是不成问题的，最多的一天居然卖了九十七本。简直难以想像！我听说这书最初的计划是印刷一百万册，当时还觉得一百万册要卖上一阵子，没想到出了案子，作者又上了电视，出版社立刻就追加到五百万册，照这阵式，我估计卖上一千万册也是可能的，你要想卖要赶快，现在的库存也就够卖这两三天的，恐怕在追加的印刷出来要缺货了。"

年轻的男人看着手里的书点着头，

"这是一本好书，先生，你再犹豫的话恐怕就要等上一阵子才能看到。"卖书的人说，

"我知道，我已经读过了，这确实是一本好书，而且据我所知，这本书的作者也是一个了不起的人，一个FBI的传奇。"年轻人说，撅起嘴唇，同时用眼瞥了瞥一直盯着他看的正在排队的两个女孩。那两个女孩互相对视了一下，一个转身走到展示台前拿了两本书回来。

"谢谢你，先生！我已经有这本书了，还是把不多的书留给要买的人的吧。"Reid放下书走出了书店的大门。这已经是他一上午探访的第五家书店了。

助理局长沉默着，他的这种沉默和他平时故意在某些场合表现出来的沉默有所不同。在很多场合下，他这种长时间的阴冷的沉默拥有一定的威慑力和杀伤力，可以让进言者退缩甚至收回提议，但此刻不同，他知道这个坐在面前的人的执着，他是不会轻易放弃他的提议的。助理局长沉默着，他是在考虑如何开口，这才是他长时间沉默的真正原因。

"你知道，Aaron，"在尴尬的几分钟过去之后，助理局长清了清嗓子，终于开口了，

"你应该非常清楚目前这三起案子被媒体暴光后在社会上造成的负面影响，关于FBI是如何的无能，草率办案，用纳税人的钱供养的联邦机构不能尽职尽责，而你居然在这种时候提出要对原来BAU的办案人员进行逐个审查，你认为这些BAU的元老之一是这个所谓的神探杀手。"

"是的，先生。"Hotch回答到，

"Hotchner探员，你在局里工作也将近二十年了，我想以前肯定有人提醒过你，在局领导BAU不仅是侦破工作也是政治管理。"

"是的，先生，Strauss长官曾经这样对我说过，当然我也从其他的人那里听到过这样的说辞。"Hotch想起了当年那个女国会议员，

"而你现在居然提出这种建议，你根本没有考虑到这样做的后果会对局里的形象造成什么样的影响甚至打击，虽然我并不认同你的怀疑，一个BAU的元老不可能干出这样的事来，但是，如果，我是说假设像你怀疑的那样，一个FBI的元老是这个神探犯罪人，你认为这会在社会上造成什么样的影响？那样的话，对局里的打击，特别是BAU部门的打击会是致命的，我不用提醒你，你也清楚现在在公众的眼里，我们目前的联邦政府并不是什么高大全的形象，我们的粉丝和拥戴者在日益减少，怀疑论者在日渐增加，而你的提议无非是丢给公众更多的素材。"

"这些我都考虑到了，先生。""Hotch说，

"可是你宁愿让FBI的名誉受到损害，甚至对BAU部门造成致命的打击，也要追查下去。你考虑到没有如果真是BAU的人员作案，哪怕是过去BAU的成员，BAU整个部门可能都会面临着被消减掉的前景？"

"先生，但我想我们没有别的选择。我们隶属于司法部，寻求和维护司法正义对我们来讲高于一切。"

"Hotchner探员，不要对我进行说教，我为司法部服务的时间比你长，已经服务了将近三十年了，我很清楚我们的行事准则。"

"可是，先生，正像你所说的，公众等待着我们就此事给他们一个交代，如果我们什么都不做，就这样不了了之，那么公众的反应会是什么？"

"媒体炒做够了会寻找新的话题，制造新的卖点，民众牢骚发够了，时间长了会淡忘，再去寻找新的关注点。"

"这是在假设这个罪犯从此不再做案，就此销声匿迹的情况下，如果他不想罢手呢？如果他正在寻找他的下一个目标呢？如果他还要继续杀人来扩大他的名望呢？"

"好吧！Aaron,我同意你可以查下去，但是要低调处理，而且无论你查出什么，都要直接先汇报给我，然后再采取行动。"

"告诉他停止，不要再写，也不要再发表任何吹捧我的书的肉麻文章。"Rossi手里拿着一张报纸在讲电话，

"我知道，我知道，但我不需要，而且坦率地讲我也不领情。告诉他还是不要浪费他的时间和文字的好。我感到高兴吗？实话是我并没有像你想像的那么兴奋。为什么？你不需要知道为什么，至于要加印多少是你的事情，不需要跟我商量，只是你想好了，如果这阵风头刮过去了，人们失去兴趣了，印的书多了卖不出去也是有可能的。"

Rossi抬起头，看着出现在他办公室门口的Hotch，

"我得挂了，不管怎样还是谢谢你，还是希望你不要太乐观地估计商机。再见！"

Rossi挂掉了电话，无奈地摇摇头，

"你的出版商？"Hotch问，

"是。Hotch,我真的看不懂今天的社会了。在我们那个时代，如果一个作家出了像我一样的事情，还上了电视，所有的书店都会忙着赶快把我的书下架，扔到大街上。可现在，我就像一个依靠丑闻出名人气大长的好莱钨三流影星，上了媒体的丑闻居然让我的书卖得大火特火，一下子跃居了排行榜的首位。为什么？今天的人们已经失去了任何自己的主张和分辨是非的能力了吗？只要是媒体炒做的，网络上流传的，立刻就纷纷跟风。"

"Dave，我不认为所有买你的书的人都是冲着你失误去的，也许大多数人非常敬佩你在电视上表现出来的坦诚，和勇于承认错误的勇气。别忘了在我们今天的时代，即使是众所周知的错误，也不会有人站出来公开承认道歉，只会用一个谎言来掩盖自己的错误，然后再用一个谎言来掩盖另一个谎言。"

"有这种可能，但我认为大多数的人是冲着FBI探员的重大失误的丑闻去的。"

"我们不能否认在大众眼里丑闻更具有娱乐性，更能令人津津乐道，但Dave，你应该相信读者还是有一定的分辨能力的，至少你的书还是一本好书。"Hotch安慰着，

"算了，Aaron，我们都知道我的书没有好到配上排行榜的第一。何况现在年轻人流行的文学是魔幻世界，太空，穿越，人狼，僵尸和吸血鬼。"Rossi没好气地说，Hotch笑了出来，

"Dave，这正说明你的书在充满异类的市场上还是属于正常范畴，也许读者确实需要些正常的作品。"

"你知道，Aaron，我只是感觉到这样不对，我让我的出版商告诉写书评的人停止发表出吹捧我的文章。"

"我要说你这样做是很正确的，Dave。"

"我知道我必须这样做，坦率地讲，Aaron， 我有些担心，"

"你担心那个神探杀手的反应？"Hotch问，

"你不担心吗？"Rossi观察着Hotch的表情，

"我也有同样的担心。他的成就居然帮助你的书创下了销售历史纪录，如果他所做的一切都是出于对你的仇恨，这应该是他最不能容忍的。我不认为他会就此罢手，但自从你上脱口秀到现在，我们并没有发现任何新的动向。"

Rossi点点头，思忖着。Hotch在他对面的椅子上坐下来。将手里拿着的卷宗放在桌上打开，

"我答应助理局长这些调查开始只限于在我们两人之间进行，我并不希望瞒着组里的其他人，只要我们确定了怀疑对象，我会立刻和他们沟通。"Hotch说，Rossi点点头，他看着卷宗里的那几个人的照片，二十多年前的回忆清晰地出现在他的脑海里。

"你知道我们当年开始是五个人，后来发展到六个，然后随着Gideon的加入也变成了七个人的编制。当然我们那时即没有JJ这种沟通专员，更没有Gacia这种电脑专家，我们七个人全部是侧写员，办案时分成两组，Gideon带领两个， Frank 和John, 我带领三个人，Peter, Billy 和 Jimmy，我们已经很久没有往来了，我听说Billy前几个月去世了。"

"是的，Billy去年年底心脏病突发去世了。"Hotch将卷宗里的照片一一在桌上排开，

"Dave,你能回忆一下仔细地讲讲你们当时一起办案，相处的情况吗？"Hotch注视着Rossi，

"他们都是好人，坦白地讲， 我认为他们哪一个也不可能做出这样的事来。 但是，他们不喜欢我也不是什么新闻。你知道我，Hotch， 我想我当年对他们来讲也许是个傲慢自以为是的混蛋老板，"

"我了解你，Dave，所以我不相信是这样的。"Hotch说，

"那是因为你没有看到当年的我。"Rossi说，"早期的几个案件的成功让我有点儿大脑发昏，个人膨胀，我想在下属眼里，我可能就是一个骄傲，以自我为中心的自大狂。正因为如此，我的婚姻也破裂了。"

"不，Dave，我肯定不是这样的。至少不是我认识的David Rossi。"

"不管怎么说。我们几年里一起办案，成功率并不算低，大家相处的也算可以。他们全都退休了，拿了养老金，和家人在一起，有妻子，不光有儿子，女儿，还有了孙子，孙女，即使他们当年不喜欢我，和我意见相左，我也很难想像得出他们谁会干出这种事。"

"你们在办案过程中有什么意见分歧吗？"

"如果说有意见分歧的话，我当年在办案过程中经常发生分歧的只有和Billy。我们几个人中Billy和我们这些从军队里出来的人不同，他毕业于名校属于学院派，曾专门负责处理失踪和人质绑架案。他观察力和分析能力都很强，但他人也很骄傲，野心勃勃。他喜欢挑战质疑别人的观点，和其他人的看法相左，现在想起来，关于这三个案子，他有可能是对的，也许他的怀疑一直就没错，他认为我们侦破的三起案件中关于嫌犯的甄别根本站不住脚，存在着不少的疑点，甚至在结案之后不顾我的反对还在报告中提出了他的怀疑。"

"我看了他的结案报告。"Hotch说，"有几处他确实分析的没错。"

"你大概还知道，在后来的一件案子中，Billy出了点儿闪失，他遗失了由他负责的主要证据，影响了破案。失去了他的徽章离开了BAU，是我让他走的。但Billy已经去世了。我听说他离开局里后，找了份私人公司的职业，Billy有一个儿子。"

"Billy的妻子和他的儿子在他去世前的一年里都相继去世了，他的妻子患了癌症，他儿子是个警察，在执勤的过程中牺牲了。"

"上帝啊！"Rossi长叹了一声。

"我看了你过去三个案子的卷宗，也了解到你和Billy之间当年的分歧和他的被迫离职，但Billy去世了，家中也没有任何其他的亲人。"

他隔着两三辆车紧紧地跟着那辆SUV，开车兼保镖的人今天换成了一个巧克力肤色的光头男人。他看到那辆SUV在前两天停过的一家名叫托斯卡纳酒窖的红酒专卖店停了下来，看着那个上年纪的意大利男人走进店里，他满意地笑了笑，掉头开走了。

"嘿，Rossi探员，你预定的酒到了。"店老板将装着酒瓶的纸袋交给他，

Rossi掏出了钱夹，

"不，不用给了，幸运的你，你的粉丝已经替你给过了，顺便还送了一张卡片让我和酒一起交给你。"

"谁？我的粉丝？他长的什么样？"Rossi警觉地问，

"我们没有见过他人，你那天来了之后，我们接到了一个号称是你粉丝的电话，说知道你是我们的常客，问你喜欢什么酒，他要送给你，庆祝你的书销量第一，还嘱咐我要保密，我告诉了他。这不今早快递就给送来了。有什么问题吗？"

"呵，不，没有。谢谢你！"

Rossi拿了酒走出店门上了汽车，他打开那个信封，

"Rossi探员，在这里恭喜你的书登上了排行榜的首位，只是在你饮酒庆祝时别忘了你今天的荣耀是如何来的。你大概忘记了，可有人没有忘记。"

"Rossi，出了什么事？"Morgan问到，

"我又接到了一个信息。"

男人将桌上剩下的最后一绺白粉贪婪地吸进鼻孔，然后四肢摊开地仰卧在沙发上，他合上眼享受着毒品给他带来的与现实世界分离的片刻美妙感觉。突然他那逍遥的梦幻感觉被打断了，有人在他的肩头上踹了一脚，把他踹回了现实世界。他挣扎着撩起沉重的眼皮，一个高大的男人站立在他面前。

"你，你他妈的是谁？你是怎么进来的？"他哆嗦着问，

"嘿！想来点儿更刺激的吗？"男人问，不等他回答，男人已经拉起了他的袖管将一支针头飞快地插进了他的臂弯处，

"啊！这是什么？你，你给我注射了什么？"

刺痛和恐怖让他嚎叫起来，男人拔出了针管，

"嘿，住嘴吧！你要想活命的话打911，告诉他们你吸毒过量了。"男人从桌子上拿起他的手机扔在他身上，转身出了门。

"你说什么？宝贝女孩，查不出来，往酒窖打的电话和送酒的快递都查不出来？"Morgan失望地说，

"抱歉，Derek，"Gaica愧疚地看着Hotch和Morgan，

"我真的努力了，先生，可是，这个混蛋太厉害了，他什么痕迹都没有留下。"

"没关系，Gacia,这不是你的错。"Hotch说着离开了朝Rossi的办公室走去。

Hotch站在Rossi的办公室里沉默地等待着Rossi开口，过了良久，Rossi才从窗前转过身来，

"那个为我的小说写书评的人因为吸毒过量进了医院。还好因为发现的早，抢救的及时他还活着。"

"他一直都是瘾君子吗？"Hotch问，

"是。但我现在才知道。他承认了他吸毒，可是他对警察说有人闯进了他的家给他注射了过量的毒品，还让他自己打911报案要求抢救。因为他的吸毒史，警察并不相信他的话，认为他在胡编乱造。"

"但你相信他说的是真的。"Hotch说，

"我相信。这是他展开的新的一轮攻势。"Rossi说。"一个为我写肉麻的书评的人居然是一个瘾君子，他写评论的时候可能正在药劲发作的兴奋期，这真是天大的讽刺。"

"我看过报纸上的报道了， Rossi。他这样做的目的你很清楚。值得注意的是，在他完全可以的情况下，这一次他并没有杀人。"

"我不知道我是不是应该感谢他的开恩。"

"我想他这一次根本没想动杀机，只是想借此传达一个信息。"

"Dave Rossi在出版界的声誉是建立在瘾君子在毒瘾发作的时候杜撰出来的吹捧文章上的。"

"Dave，这只是他玩弄的另一种伎俩。"

"我知道，Hotch,现在我们都清楚他是不会轻易罢手的。"

上年纪的男人从沙发上站起身来迎接来访的客人。

"Aaron，Aaron Hotchner探员，"两个男人简单地握了握手，上年纪的男人上上下下仔细地打量着高个的中年男人。

"BAU现在的掌门人，Aaron，我们居然从来没有见过，但我听到过不少关于你的事情。我很荣幸今天能见到你。"上年纪的男人说，

"先生，谢谢你同意见我，我才应该感到荣幸。"Hotch说，

"你确定吗？"上年纪的人目光仍旧犀利，微笑着问，

"当然，先生，我们只是继承了你们这些BAU创始人的事业。"Hotch话语中带着诚恳和尊敬。

"我肯定你们会比我们干得更出色。不幸的是我们留给你们的遗产并不只是荣耀。"上年纪的人把Hotch让到沙发上坐下，仍旧饶有兴趣地用昔日侧写员的眼睛仔细打量着Hotch，

"有时候你们这些年轻人也不得不为我们这些老家伙擦擦屁股，不是吗？Aaron，我想你找上门来并不是为了听我讲我们当年的辉煌战绩的，我想这些，Dave肯定给你讲了不少了。"老人不动生色地说，

中年男人看着上了年纪的男人，上年纪的男人也笑咪咪地迎接着Hotch的目光，这是两代侧写员的相互审视。

"先生，你们确实有很多我们不能企及的辉煌战绩，可惜的是这并不是我需要和你谈的事情。"

"Aaron，还是让我们把这些礼貌都丢到一边去吧。我从电视上已经知道了发生的事情。如果你要想盘问我是否涉足参与了这些勾当的话，那么我告诉你我没有，不管你相信还是不相信，我现在只是感到庆幸，我早已退休了，不然的话，我也很难从这些丑闻中脱身，不过我再不用担心这些丑闻会剥夺掉我的养老金了。"老人说，

"我相信你，先生。"Hotch说，

"你是个侧写师，Aaron，我听说你是一个好的侧写师，你可以自己得出你的结论。"

"先生，你是否介意给我详细讲解一下你们当年的情况？"Hotch谨慎地问，

"当年的情况？Dave应该已经给你讲过了，不是吗？"

"我还想从你这里再多了解一些，先生。"Hotch说，

"关于当年，我的记忆已经有些模糊了。当你将你自己的一生都用来和魔鬼打交道，终于有一天你可以不用再每天面对血腥和罪恶了，那时你只想刻意地将过去的所有那些记忆都抹去，渐渐的，有一天你会发现那些血腥的记忆终于离你远去了，变得不那么真实了。 我宁愿不去回忆那些事情。"上年纪的人沉思着说，

"我理解，先生，我很抱歉让你重新回忆那些你不想回忆的事情。"Hotch说，

"你不用道歉，Aaron，我知道我们想忘记，但有人没有忘记，特别是被我们当年的错误伤害了的人。关于案子，我可能不能提供给你更多的帮助，但有一点我是清楚的，如果说当年的案子是错案，那么，Dave不是唯一一个有责任的人，不是Dave Rossi一个人的错，而是我们全体人都有责任，我们大家都过于盲目自信，草率行事了，让Dave一个人承担这些案子的后果是不公平的。"

"先生，Dave不是一个人，我们整个团队都会和他站在一起。"

上年纪的人点点头，然后笑着说，

"你知道，Aaron，我们当年就说Dave Rossi是个幸运的混蛋，他果然是，从头到尾都是个幸运的家伙。不光是那些对他着迷的女人，他还总能拥有自己忠实的拥戴者和追随者。"

"不幸的是他的追随者并不都是希望他幸福平安的人。"Hotch说，老人将手放到Hotch的肩头，

"幸运的是他有你和你的团队帮助他保护他，Aaron，我知道你是个好探员，好领队，我是个侧写员，我可以看得出来，保护Dave，孩子，他是个有才华的好人，他值得你们的帮助。"

"我会的，先生。"Hotch轻声说。

男人斟了两杯酒端过来，他将酒放在茶几上，自己也在长沙发上坐了下来。

"谢谢你这么晚了，还赶到我家来。实在抱歉，我白天的预约实在都满了，只能请你晚上到我家里来谈。"

"这个我当然理解，先生，你是畅销书作家制造人，你能愿意见我，我已经受宠若惊了。"

"谢谢理解和夸奖。"男人在沙发上朝女人挪了挪身子，说话时嘴里喷出的热气让女人感觉很不舒服。

"那么，就让我制造一位美女畅销书作家吧，你和我一起努力。"

"那，那真是太好了，先生。"

男人的手似乎不经意地触碰到了年轻女人的大腿。

"你知道，我认真地读了你的作品，我个人认为非常有潜力。"

"真的吗？"年轻的女人睁大美丽的蓝色眸子兴奋地问。

"当然。可是你的作品还需要进一步的修饰和雕琢。"

"比如说？"

"比如说，现在我们可以一起探讨一下怎样把情爱的场面加一点儿进去，而且写得更加生动真实。我相信读者会爱死这个的。"

男人将整个身子都朝女人贴过来，手也开始肆无忌惮地抚摸着女人的大腿。

"嗨！你在做什么？把你的手拿开。"女人一把推开了男人，忽地从沙发上站起身，整理着自己的衣裙，

"嘿，嘿，你答应这么晚来我家还穿得这么性感..."

女人从沙发上拿起了手提包，

"让你那脏手离我和我的作品远点儿。我还一直以为只有好莱钨才盛产你这种人。"

女人气冲冲地奔出门去。

讨了个无趣的男人，坐在沙发上将两杯酒都灌下了肚子，又站起来给自己倒了第三杯，突然门铃响了，他笑了，想必女人下楼后又改变了主意，他站起身来走到门边按了开门键，拿上酒杯等待着，过了两分钟门被敲响了，

他打开了门，出乎他意料的是，门外站着的不是刚才跑掉的女人，而是一个高大的陌生中年男人。

他惊讶地问，

"我能帮你什么吗？"

"当然，先生，"男人伸手粗暴地将他一把推进屋里，

"请我进来跟我谈谈你是如何帮助那些畅销书作者的，特别是那些年轻漂亮的女作者。"

Rossi将信和照片扔在桌子上，会议室里的一屋子人都没有说话，照片上那个一脸痛苦恐惧的表情，横躺在地上的男人，赤裸的肚皮上是一行血淋淋的刻字，"我是性骚扰者"。

Hotch终于打破了沉默，他顺手拿起桌上的照片，

"这一次他仍旧没有开杀戒，仍旧让被害人自己打911求救，警方查看了街头上的监控录象，那晚只有一个女人和一个男人先后进了出版商的公寓，那个女人已经被找到了，她是个作家，她承认了她当晚确实应了那个出版商之约去了他的公寓，因为出版商对她动手动脚，她生气跑走了，她对以后发生的事情一概不知，而那个男人的脸则完全被棒球帽遮住了，根本无法辨别。"

"他在告诉我他是不会停止的。"Rossi愤懑地说，

"我想他是个有原则的人。"Reid说，

"什么？有原则？Reid,你昏了头吗？这个，对人处以私刑，甚至杀人，你称他有原则？"Rossi将照片拿起来摇晃着，

"我，我是说他的行为模式，是遵循了一定的原则，他好像有自己的道德原则。"Reid分辨着说，

"Rossi，Reid说的对，前面三个杀人犯，他冷血地干掉了他们，而后面这两个被害者并没有杀人越货，他按照他自己的标准对他们量了刑。至于他为什么不直接找你了结，那是因为他清楚你并没有犯罪，他只想从心理上折磨你，惩罚你，在公众面前用这些和你相关的人的丑闻羞辱你，打击你，最终让你名声扫地，这就是他的目的。" Morgan说，

"我知道，Derek，我知道，我清楚的很，我还没有上年纪老得那么糊涂和愚蠢。"Rossi说完将照片扔到桌上，悻悻地转头走了。

会议室剩下的几个人面面相觑，沉默中众人将目光转向Hotch，Hotch没说话，只是转身出了门。

办公室的门被敲响了两下，没等Rossi回答，Hotch推开了房门径直走进来，

"你知道，Aaron，我生气的是我并不能预见到他下一步的行动。我不能把我的粉丝，出版商，每家书店的老板，我过去的战友，还有我那些钓鱼的，打猎的，打高尔夫球的伙伴们的污点都挖掘出来，提前加以防范，设法保护他们不受伤害。"Rossi气冲冲地说。

"你不能，Dave，没有人能！我想也没有人愿意让FBI对他们的私生活进行刨根问底。你很清楚你不能对别人所做的一切负责。"

"但是，Aaron，你不能否认他们是受了我的牵连。"

"我曾经挂掉了Foyet的电话，他在我拒绝了他的交易后杀死了一公车的人，你还记得那晚你在那条巷子里对我说的话吗？"Rossi苦笑了一下，用手拍了拍座椅的扶手，

"我知道，我们每个人都有我们自己需要终生背负的债务。"

"而且，我们需要为我们的债务付出代价。"Hotch看着Rossi说，

"但还有多少人要因为我为他自己的行为付出血的代价？"

"我不知道，Rossi，但你是对的，我们确实无法预见和防范他的下一步举动，但我们可以做我们目前能做的，那就是不放弃任何线索地查下去。我们最终会查个水落石出的。"

"Aaron Hotchner！"头发稀疏银白，面孔干瘦的男人和来人大声地打着招呼，

"兴会！兴会！Hotchner探员，Jason Gideon和David Rossi的弟子，高徒，爱将和接班人。"

"兴会！先生。" 来人和主人握了握手， 面前这位昔日侧写员过分热情的表情，略显夸张的语调和手势并没有逃过中年侧写员的眼，

"哦， Aaron, Aaron, 我听说过不少你的故事，青出于蓝胜于蓝，我想你应该是我们未来联邦调查局的老板， 不是吗？ " 上年纪的男人一边继续兴致勃勃地说着，一边亲热地拍打着Hotch的肩膀。

"就目前来讲，先生，局里和我个人都没有这样的计划和打算。"Hotch干巴巴地说，

"哦，为什么不呢？现在连David Rossi都是你手下的大将。David Rossi，我们的混蛋天才让你如坐针毡了吗？Aaron。"上年纪的男人呵呵地笑着说，Hotch不动声色地注视着有点掩饰不住幸灾乐祸表情的男人，沉默了两秒钟然后开口说，

"我并不这样认为，先生。"

上年纪的男人看着面前这张严肃缺乏表情的脸，觉得有点儿无趣，

"当然，当然，我想大部分时间里Dave肯定是个很好的帮手。"

"他所做的不只是一个帮手，先生，Rossi探员一直都是BAU栋梁。"

上年纪的男人撮撮手，脸上仍旧堆满了老于世故的笑容，

"如果BAU的老板认为如此，那么肯定是的。但是，Aaron， 是什么风把你带到我这儿来了？"昔日的侧写员明知故问到，

"我想您大概已经听说了，你们当年的旧案。"

"退休这么多年了，我现在不太关心外面发生的事情，大概从电视上听说了一些。"

"先生，关于这些案子，您能告诉我您是怎么想的吗？"

"我不知道，David Rossi是个破案天才，但即使天才也有搞砸了的时候，不是吗？"上年纪的男人耸耸肩，微笑着，一副事不关己的表情，

"我想先生这些案子是你们当年一起办理的，不是吗？"Hotch微微皱了皱眉头，

"David Rossi是我们的领队，是由他负责的，最后处理案子的决定权也归他。"

"那么，先生，作为他小组的成员，你从来也没有想过要质疑Rossi探员的观点吗？"

"哼！质疑David Rossi？办案天才，BAU的Don，教父？我的直接老板？为什么我要那样做？"

"如果你认为Rossi探员的观点有误的话，你不要向他指出这一点吗？"

"就像我所说的，孩子，没人愿意挑战David Rossi的权威，质疑他的观点。"

"没有吗？"

"也许，也许Billy算是唯一的一个。你找过Billy吗？"

"他已经去世了。关于Billy，您能讲讲关于他的事情吗？"

"去世了？那小子可是比我们都年轻呵。那小子一副学院派的派头，当年也是野心勃勃，很自以为是，很多人都不喜欢他。没想到后来他搞砸了，丢了证据，本来他就因为意见分歧争执得罪过Rossi，所以他丢了他的徽章。"

"先生，关于他丢的证据，也就是他本人在犯罪现场找到的一捆现金，您能跟我谈谈具体的细节吗？因为当年您是和他在一起。"

"我，我跟他在一起吗？也许。已经过去太多年了，我已经记不清当年的细节了。"

"我看了你和Billy就证据丢失所写的两份报告，据Billy的报告讲，当时你还有当地的一个警官和Billy在一起搜索犯罪现场，Billy在犯罪现场发现了嫌犯藏匿的一捆现金，这时你们听到房外有枪声就冲了出去，等你们抓到人再回到犯罪现场时，那捆现金消失了。"

"Billy发现了现金，我听到枪声就先跑了出去，Billy后来也跟着我跑了出去。"

"但你在你的报告中并没有提到当Billy发现现金时，在现场的还有当地的一名警官。根据Billy的报告讲，在你们跑出去的时候，这名警官单独留在了后面，是最后一个随着你们离开犯罪现场的，而当年这名警官的报告却说他是在你们前面就跑出去的。"

"你是什么意思？Hotchner探员，难道你在指控我当年从现场拿走了现金？"男人干瘦的脸皱成一团，声音也从慢条斯理变得急速尖利，

"我没有，先生，我相信您并没有从犯罪现场拿走现金，只是关于那名警官您出具了和Billy不同的证词，您的证词证明Billy曾单独留在犯罪现场又是最后一个离开犯罪现场的人，而在Billy的证词中那名警官才是最后一个离开犯罪现场的人。"

上年纪的昔日侧写员眯起眼睛看着Hotch，

"Aaron Hotchner探员，你曾经是公诉人对吗？"

"是的，先生。"

"昔日的公诉人，今天的侧写员。Hotchner探员，不管你今天来找我问询的目的究竟是什么，你想从我这儿得到些什么，我恐怕都帮不了你。"

"这个我已经很清楚了。先生。我就不再打搅了。"Hotch站起了身，朝门口走去。

"Aaron，"上年纪的人朝了Hotch的背影喊到，

"是，先生，"Hotch停住了脚步，

"你今天到底想从我这儿得到些什么？"

"先生，我想知道的都已经知道了，Billy和那名警官都去世了。关于过去，我可以理解很多人都希望忘记，但不幸的是还有人记得。"Hotch注视着昔日的侧写员。

Morgan手里攥着一个小软橡皮球，不停地朝对面空白的白板掷去，小橡皮球击打在白板上发出"砰"的一声又弹射回来，被Morgan抓住之后再一次投掷出去。Reid从手中的书里抬起头来，

"嘿，Morgan,你能不能停下来？求你了！"

"怎么了，天才，打扰到你了么？"

"你知道吗？Morgan, 我知道你坐在那儿半天抓耳挠腮，理不出个头绪来烦了，你需要活动活动你的肌肉，但别人需要活动大脑，需要全神贯注，是的，你打扰到我了。行了，你能停停手吗？"

"喂，天才，如果你在那儿全神贯注，就应该什么也听不见，什么也看不见，那么什么也打扰不了你，不是吗？"Morgan说着，手里并没有停下来，而是更用力地将小球朝白板上掷去。

"我知道你的问题， Morgan，当你的大脑不能像你的大腿一样一下子揣开大门，你就会变得神经质，"

"我，变得神经质？"Morgan用鼻子哼了一声，露出一脸怪笑，

"你开玩笑吧， Reid，这话从你Reid博士嘴里说出来？这玩笑简直开大了。"

Reid将手中的书气呼呼地扔在桌上，

"Morgan，如果你的大脑不动了，而你又想活动活动你的过剩肌肉，你完全可以出去跑上一圈，你也用不着非得把你的情绪像投球一样扔出来，影响别人，而且那块白板不会因为你把球投上去就会立刻生出线索来。"

"是吗？我觉得这样可以帮助我思考。你瞧，我总能一投中的。"Morgan说着又将球用力投出去，球击到白板上弹射回来，被站起身来的Reid一把抢在了手里，

"嘿，接球接得好，小子，我希望你在局里垒球比赛中也能有这样的表现。"Morgan讥讽地说，并且将手伸向Reid，"拿来。"

"没门！"Reid说着一转身看也没看地将球远远地扔出去，小小的球带着弧线飞了出去，朝着正走下楼梯的Hotch飞过去，Hotch身手敏捷地一把抓住了朝着自己脸上飞来的球，他把球抓在手里，看着有点惊慌失措的两个人，

"呆着厌烦了？为什么你们不出去活动一下腿脚？"Hotch不动声色地说，

"对不起，Hotch，我只是...球是Morgan的，是Morgan..."Reid分辨着，

"好了，你们两个，我需要你们到Billy退休的那家公司走上一圈。"Hotch说，

"Billy的公司？但Billy他死了，而且他已经退休很久了。"Morgan站起身来，

"我们知道，Billy没有亲人在世，但Billy也许还是留下了遗产和他的追随者。"Rossi走过来接过了话头。

站在屋子当中，男人心里又一次升起一种巨大的失落感。他关上房门，在空空的屋子当中的地板上躺了下来，眼睛盯着泛黄的天花板，关于这间屋子里的回忆一股脑地涌上来。这里是他的第二个家，甚至超越了他真正的家，这空旷的屋子里有一个他视为父亲的人，一位温存善良的，并且做得一手好饭的母亲，有一个他视为手足的兄弟。三十年前的记忆仿佛电影的画面一桢一桢地在他脑海里回放着。

当年那个被妈妈打发去便利店买牛奶的八岁男孩，浑身战抖地站在货架前看着那个打劫的黑人青年用枪对准了便利店老板的胸脯，他听到那人命令到"把钱拿出来！" 他看着店老板慌张地打开收银箱。这时他回头看到了那个悄然出现在店门口的中年男人，那个男人把食指放在嘴上朝他做着手势让他襟声，他看到那个男人手里提着一把手枪悄然向抢劫犯逼近，他看到男人将枪顶住了那个打劫的人的后背，他听到男人冷静地说到，

"联邦探员！你不想这样做，孩子，放下枪！"

他听到四周警笛声大作，看到警察蜂拥而至给那年纪不大的抢劫犯带上了手铐，他记忆最深刻的是那男人收起枪，蹲下身把他揽到怀中。 他永远也不能忘记那个寒冷的冬夜中那个男人温暖的胸怀，他从不记得父亲的拥抱是怎样的感觉，而这男人的怀抱对他来讲就是真正的父亲怀抱。这个住在他家附近的男人将他送回了家却只字未曾对任何人包括他的母亲和他自己的家人提起过所发生的事情。

他已经记不得他这个五岁丧父，十六岁丧母的男孩曾在这栋房子里吃过多少顿晚餐，在这栋房子的后院和他视为父亲兄弟的人打过多少次球。他和他那个兄弟从童年起就一同崇拜着一个父亲，两个少年将步父亲的后尘成为联邦探员作为自己共同的理想。但在他上高中的时候，突然从一天起，那个父亲开始呆在家里不再早出晚归了。

"爸爸丢掉了他的徽章。"他的兄弟黯然地对他说，

"为什么？"

"他被人陷害了。"

他的兄弟大学毕业后没有被联邦调查局录取，他们猜想那和他父亲在局里的纪录有关。他的兄弟最终和他一样只做了个警察，但让他们感到快乐的是他们成了搭档。那天他因感冒请假在家，而逃过了一劫，在街头和黑帮遭遇的枪战中，他的兄弟和搭档丧身在了黑帮的枪弹下。

那个他今生真正的父亲，他的师长，他的英雄，他的偶像，在妻子和独子离世后似乎变了一个人，迅速地衰老了，疾病缠身。他把自己当成了老人唯一的儿子，为了有更多的时间照顾老人，他辞去了警察的职务，在一家律师事物所做了一名自由调查员。当老人听说他辞职改行时，曾颇有微词，老人认为他是因为儿子的死，认识到了当警察的危险才辞职不干的。对此他没有做解释。他开始几乎每天都到老人家探望， 但老人似乎变得与他疏远起来，大部分时间选择沉默，他后来改为一周探望一次，但每次两人只是默默地相对无言。他知道无论自己怎样努力，他都不会替代老人的亲生儿子，也许他那天不应该生病，也许他出勤了，老人就不会失去自己的儿子，而自己也不会失去兄弟和老人的爱与信任。

他站起身来，用手轻轻抚摸着书桌前老人在世时坐的扶手椅，轻轻吁了一口气，

"现在，我希望你为我自豪， Billy。"

"你们发现了什么？"Hotch看着走进来的Morgan和Reid问，

"没找到什么线索。"Morgan无可奈何地耸耸肩，

"Billy过去公司里和他共过事的同事几乎全都不在了，去世的，退休的，离职的。只找到了一个认识他的女同事，两人还不算太熟悉，她只知道Billy好像有三个孩子，两个儿子，一个女儿。"

"据我所知，Billy只有一个儿子。"Rossi皱了皱眉头说，

"那个女人也不是很清楚，她只是说记得在Billy的书桌上一直放着一个镜框，镜框的照片里是他和他妻子还有三个孩子，两个男孩，一个女儿。"Reid说。

"Gacia？"Hotch探询地问，

"先生，我又把Billy的家谱重新查过了N遍，没发现他有第二个儿子或者是侄子，Billy确实只有一个儿子，曾经是警察，在执勤的时候牺牲了，Billy眼下还在世的最近的亲属是他的一个侄女，可她人在香港，她在一家国际律师事物所做律师。"

"那么关于照片上的那个男孩呢？他和Billy肯定很亲近。"Hotch看着Rossi，

Rossi垂下头，轻轻叹了口气，然后又摇了摇头，

"我从来也没看见过Billy在办公桌上摆过什么人的照片，可能是受了Gideon的影响，Gideon曾经多次说过他不把家人的照片摆在办公室里是要让他的家人远离罪恶。Billy在局里工作时是个非常内向的人，平时沉默寡言，很少与别人谈起自己的个人生活。"Rossi停顿了几秒钟又接着说，

"你知道， Hotch，我知道这可能不太对，毕竟我是当年的头，但到现在我才发现我几乎对Billy一点儿都不了解。"

Hotch没有应声，只是用手在Rossi的肩头拍了两下作为安慰。

"好吧！现在让我们集中精力找到那个照片上的男孩，"Hotch扫视了一眼众人叫到，

"Gacia，"

"是，先生，联系Billy香港的侄女，弄清楚照片上是不是她和Billy的儿子和另一个男孩，对了，是要弄清楚照片上的那个男孩是谁。"Gacia立刻心领神会地回答。

"很好！Morgan，Reid，" Hotch又把目光落到那两个人身上，Reid不等Morgan开口就抢着说到，

"找到Billy儿子的昔日的搭档，查清楚那人是谁。"

Hotch满意地点点头，

"马上开始干吧！"

Hotch回过头看着Rossi,

"Dave,你想出去走一圈，参观一下Billy的故居吗？"

"我正是这么想的。"Rossi回答。

坐在皮卡车里的男人远远地看着那两个站在插着"吉屋出售"的牌子的房子前的男人，他庆幸自己晚来了一步，房前路边停着的那辆挂着政府牌照的黑色雪佛莱他在百米外就看到了，他将车子加速，飞快地将车子驶离了那黑色的雪佛莱和那栋待售的房子。

大约开出了有一公里远，他将租来运货的皮卡车停在了路边停车线内几辆停着的汽车中间，他掏出了他从不离身的望远镜在车里静静地从远处观望着那两个不速之客。那两个不速之客看来并不急于马上离开，他看着他们两人朝对门的邻居家走去，他知道他今天的计划不得不临时做出些改变。他看了眼手表，五个小时后他要赶到机场去接人，他不想耽误了接机，但现在他还有大把的时间。

"Billy是个好人，"坐在轮椅上的老人举起干巴巴青筋暴露的手比划着，

"他是个好人，一个非常好的年轻人。"老人重复着，回头看着身后的男子，

"Yanick，你知道，告诉他们Billy是个好人，我希望他没发生什么事，他一切都好吧？"老人关心地问，

站在他轮椅后的男看护尴尬无奈地朝Rossi和Hotch摇摇头，

"对不起，他就是这样时而清醒，时而糊涂，我才给他做了六个月的看护，我不认识Billy。"

"没关系。"Hotch说，

"我知道Billy给FBI工作， Billy一切都好吧？"老人执着地问着，Hotch和Rossi对视了一眼，

"他是个好人，我们知道，你放心吧。"Hotch说。

"那就好，那就好，他确实是个好青年。"老人嘟囔着，

"先生，您认识Billy的儿子吗？"Rossi问，

"Billy的儿子们？"老人重复到，提到的儿子是复数，

"Billy的儿子们？先生，Billy有几个儿子？"Rossi追问到，

"两个，两个小家伙，两个小捣蛋鬼，以前经常跑到我后院捣乱被我抓住，Billy是个好父亲。"

"您知道Billy两个儿子的名字吗？他们都叫什么？"

"名字？让我想一想，我对记名字不行，我想不起他们的名字了。"

男看护朝着Hotch和Rossi摇摇头，Rossi和Hotch明白老年痴呆症是从记不住名字开始的。

"告诉Billy来看我，这小子已经很久没来了。"老人说。

"Gacia，有什么新线索吗？"Hotch在手机上问到，

"抱歉，还没有，先生，我找到了Billy侄女工作的香港律师事物所，但事物所的人说她上周就辞职了，说是要回美国发展。打了她的手机，但手机是在关机状态，又打了她在香港的公寓电话但没有人接。"

"Morgan和Reid那边打听到什么没有？"Hotch又问到，

"暂时还没有，Hotch，你知道警察并不是FBI的粉丝，找警察打听警察的信息，没警察愿意开口，除了碰了一些软钉子外，还有就是一套公事公办态度，什么案子？FBI搞调查也要按程序走之类的。"Morgan有点恼火地说，

"接下来我们该怎么办？Hotch。"Reid在电话里问，

"跟着Billy儿子的线索继续找。"Hotch说完，挂掉了电话。

Rossi和Hotch上了汽车，

"Hotch，如果你不介意的话，我想再到Billy死后安息的地方去看一眼。"

Hotch点点头，

"你想现在就去吗？Dave。"

"就现在。"

"好吧。"

Hotch把汽车发动起来，他和Rossi丝毫没有注意到在他们车后远远跟着他们的那辆旧皮卡。


End file.
